Amor y Destino
by Darrinia
Summary: Finnick y Peeta hicieron una promesa, no enamorarse hasta que tuvieran 18 años y pasara el Día de la Cosecha de ese año. Sin embargo, puede que que el destino tenga unas sorpresas para ellos. Su fuerza y su amor se verán puestas a prueba cuando ellos mismos soñaban con la felicidad.
1. RESUMEN

_**AMOR Y DESTINO**_

Hola a todos, soy nueva en este fandom por lo que primero quiero saber si os gusta lo que voy a escribir antes de ponerme a ello. No conozco mucho el fandom, sólo es una idea loca que se me ha ocurrido después de ver la última película. He leído los libros (o algo así, para mí perdieron interés cuando mi personaje favorito -Finnick- deja de salir -sabéis a lo que me refiero-) y he visto las películas, pero no voy a ser muy fiel a todo lo que pasa en el libro. Lo digo porque necesito tomarme algunas licencias (empezando por la relación entre Peeta y Finnick). Voy a cambiar a los personajes de distritos a mi conveniencia, la edición de Los Juegos Del Hambre no será la misma en la que participaron Peeta o Finnick (si no recuerdo mal, son la 74 y la 65 respectivamente, pero en esta historia no será así), y puede que cambie alguna otra cosa, aun no lo sé.

Creo que lo mejor será que os explique un poco de qué va el fic y que características tiene para que me digáis si queréis que lo escriba.

 **RESUMEN:**

 _Finnick y Peeta han sido amigos desde que tenían dos años. Conforme iban creciendo, su amistad iba aumentando hasta que llegó el día en el que sus nombres estaban en las urnas el Día de la Cosecha por primera vez. Esa mañana, muy temprano, los dos niños se hicieron una promesa, no enamorarse hasta que tuvieran 18 años y pasara el Día de la Cosecha de ese año._

 _Los años pasaban y no eran elegidos como tributos, por lo que cada vez estaban más confiados de poder sincerarse porque ninguno de los dos podía negar que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus corazones habían incumplido esa promesa años atrás. Su último Día de la Cosecha traería una sorpresa para ellos. Era el segundo Vasallaje de los 25 y en vez de 24 tributos irían 48, aumentando las probabilidades de que fueran elegidos. Esos Juegos del Hambre cambiarían sus vidas para siempre..._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

La pareja protagonista será Peenick. El fic estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Finnick y, aunque habrá otras parejas (es posible, no tengo nada seguro todavía) el fic va sobre ellos.

Es una historia MPreg. Eso significa que habrá embarazo masculino. No sé si os gustará, pero en principio esa es la idea. No tengo "plan B" si no os gusta.

No voy a ser fiel a los libros aunque intentaré no poner cosas muy extrañas. Sí advierto que hay algo "diferente". Sobretodo porque estaremos en el segundo Vasallaje de los 25 y no tengo intención de que aparezca Haymitch (al menos, no en los juegos -mucho menos como vencedor-).

Desconozco la extensión, aunque sí confieso que es en dos partes y la segunda sólo la publicaré si tengo algo de éxito con la primera.

Suelo escribir escenas subidas de tono.

Acepto sugerencias para mis historias.

No actualizo si no tengo al menos un comentario. Suelo hacerlo una vez por semana (salvo que ocurra algo, pero intentaría avisar).

Suelo hacer capítulos cortos, espero que no os importe.

Espero vuestra opinión para saber si queréis que lo publique o no.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: EL DÍA DE LA COSECHA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por comentar e interesaros por la historia. Aquí subo el primer capítulo... Espero que os guste! Debo reconocer que es de lo mejor que he escrito...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL DÍA DE LA COSECHA**_

Finnick terminó de arreglarse para acudir a la cosecha. Era una muy especial porque era la última en la que las urnas tendrían papeles con su nombre y era el segundo Vasallaje de los 25. Ese año serían elegidos dos chicos y dos chicas de cada distrito para acudir a Los Juegos del Hambre, en total 48 tributos de los cuales sólo uno sobreviviría. Si normalmente Los Juegos eran casi una sentencia de muerte, ese año eran aun peores. Esperaba no escuchar dos nombres ese día. Uno era evidentemente el suyo y el otro era el de Peeta Mellark. El rubio y él eran amigos desde muy pequeños, tanto que ninguno recordaba cuándo o cómo empezó su amistad, pero ambos sabía que había más que amistad entre ellos. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido años atrás.

 _Flashback_

 _Era el día de la cosecha y era la primera vez que los nombres de Finnick y Peeta estaban en las urnas. Antes de acudir al sorteo, se encontraron a unas manzanas de la plaza. Los dos amigos se sentaron en unas escaleras y se miraron a los ojos. Los dos sabían lo que pasaba a pesar de su corta edad, sabían lo que estaban haciendo, lo que empezaban a sentir y lo que podía pasar con ellos en el futuro. Ninguno de los dos quería sufrir y, sobretodo, no querían que el otro sufriera. El niño de ojos verdes pensaban que sólo había una manera de proteger sus corazones y por eso decidió hacer todo lo posible para que los ojos azules que tenía delante no derramaran una lágrima._

– _Quiero que tú y yo hagamos una promesa, quiero que prometamos no enamorarnos hasta que estemos seguros de que ninguno de nosotros vamos a ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. – Odair propuso, como si hacer esa promesa garantizase que ellos no sufrirían._

– _¿Por qué? – El más bajo giró un poco la cabeza, como si al cambiar la perspectiva pudiera entender las palabras que el otro había dicho._

– _Sé que si sale tu nombre va a ser triste pero si me enamoro de ti será aun peor y creo que para ti también. Quiero que hagamos esta promesa para que no suframos más de lo que lo haríamos si uno de los dos es tributo. – Finnick sonrió, intentando convencer al otro de la "lógica" de sus sentimientos._

– _Si eres tributo yo voy a estar triste. – Peeta se puso muy serio._

– _Imagínate lo triste que estarás si en vez de ser sólo mi amigo, estás enamorado de mí cuando sea elegido tributo. – El más alto intentó no perder la sonrisa._

– _Tienes razón, prometo no enamorarme de ti hasta que pase el Día de la Cosecha de nuestros dieciocho años. – Finalmente, Mellark cedió a la petición de su amigo._

– _Yo también prometo no enamorarme de ti hasta que pase el Día de la Cosecha de nuestros dieciocho años._

 _Los dos amigos se dieron la mano para sellar el pacto antes de salir corriendo para no llegar tarde, era la primera vez que sus nombres estaban en las urnas y eso ya les ponía nerviosos._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Seis años después, ambos sabían que habían incumplido sus promesas. Los dos se encontraron y caminaron juntos hasta la plaza. Allí esperarían no ser ellos los tributos elegidos ese año. Ya habían planeado quedar en casa de los Mellark después para poder celebrar juntos que se habían librado de Los Juegos del Hambre y comenzar con esa relación que llevaban años negándose. Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud cuándo se habían enamorado, pero ambos sabían que habían pasado más de dos años (incluso podría ser más de los seis años que habían pasado desde que hicieran su promesa).

Todos sus compañeros de clase estaba ahí, al igual que niños más jóvenes. Por suerte, los hermanos de ambos eran mayores y no tenían que preocuparse por ellos. Ya tenían suficiente de lo que preocuparse.

Mags Flanagan estaba presente. Ella sería la mentora de los cuatro tributos que acudirían a estos juegos. Hacía años que ella había ganado sus juegos y desde entonces guiaba a los tributos del Distrito 4 para intentar hacerlos vencedores. Tiene 55 años y ganó la edición 11 de los juegos con 16 años. Los que la conocían dicen que Los Juegos la cambiaron, algo que puedo llegar a entender porque debe ser una experiencia muy dura.

Junto a ella, Jamie Dark, el escolta que el capitolio ha enviado para acompañar a los tributos. Su peluca y su ropa era realmente cómica, con más colores que el arcoíris. Su cara estaba tan maquillada que su rostro estaba totalmente irreconocible.

El enviado del Capitolio se acercó a una de las urnas, donde estaba las papeletas con los nombres de las chicas. La tensión entre ellas era casi palpable, al igual que entre los chicos, y no los culpaba. Estaban a punto de escuchar cuatro nombres de cuatro personas que prácticamente estaban condenadas a muerte. Era seguro que, al menos, tres de ellos no volverían.

– Empezaremos con los tributos femeninos. La primera tributo del Distrito 4 es... Susan Brown.

Todos se volvieron hacia una chica de tan sólo 12 años que estaba en las urnas por primera vez. Su largo pelo rubio estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y sus pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Era simplemente hermosa, pero parecía tan frágil y delicada que nadie apostaría que ella ganaría los juegos. Sus torpes pasos la dirigieron hasta el escolta, que sonrió para intentar tranquilizarla.

– La segunda tributo del Distrito 4 es... Jessica Cole.

Esta vez las miradas se centraron en una chica con el cabello y los ojos de color negro azabache algo mayor que la anterior, tenía 15 años. Su piel bronceada destacaba entre la multitud. No era tan bella como la anterior, pero sí parecía más fuerte y menos asustada, al menos caminó decidida hasta su puesto.

– Y ahora pasaremos a los tributos masculinos.

Jamie se acercó a la urna y sacó un papel. El corazón de Finnick latía con fuerza, deseando que su nombre o el de su amado no saliera de esa urna. No podría soportar la idea de perder a ese chico que con sólo una sonrisa hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que se olvidara del tiempo.

– El primer tributo del Distrito 4 es... Finnick Odair.

El aludido no tardó en poner una mano sobre la boca de Peeta mientras que con su brazo libre sujetaba al otro, sabiendo que éste quería presentarse como voluntario para que evitara ser tributo. Él no consentiría que fuera su amado el que acudiera a Los Juegos del Hambre.

– No... Deja que yo sea el tributo, te prometo que volveré. – El joven de ojos verdes susurró, consciente de que estaba prometiendo una cosa que no sabría si podría cumplir. De todas maneras, no era la primera vez que le prometía algo y luego no lo cumplía. Mellark asintió y esa fue la señal para que el más alto aflojara su agarre. Finnick caminó con paso firme hasta el enviado del capitolio, que le dedicó la misma sonrisa educada que a las dos chicas anteriores.

Sólo falta un nombre más, un último tributo para completar los cuatro que acudirían a Los Juegos del Hambre en el segundo Vasallaje de Los 25. Una persona que para Odair dejaría de ser un vecino o incluso un amigo para convertirse en un rival. Iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para volver junto a su amado y vivir una vida feliz a su lado.

Dark sacó el último papel con el nombre y miró hacia la multitud que esperaba expectante.

– Y el cuarto tributo del Distrito 4 es... Peeta Mellark.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: LA DESPEDIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LA DESPEDIDA**_

Sólo falta un nombre más, un último tributo para completar los cuatro que acudirían a Los Juegos del Hambre en el segundo Vasallaje de Los 25. Una persona que para Odair dejaría de ser un vecino o incluso un amigo para convertirse en un rival. Iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para volver junto a su amado y vivir una vida feliz a su lado.

Dark sacó el último papel con el nombre y miró hacia la multitud que esperaba expectante.

– Y el cuarto tributo del Distrito 4 es... Peeta Mellark.

Finnick se quedó de piedra, no quería creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Sentía que su corazón se rompía en un millón de trocitos y sabía que nunca lograría reponerse de un golpe así. El destino había truncado sus planes una vez más.

Vio al rubio que avanzaba por el pasillo para acercarse a ellos y fue saludado por el escolta que había mandado el capitolio para ese momento. Peeta agarró la mano de su amigo nada más ponerse a su lado para que todos pudieran ver a los cuatro tributos del Distrito 4. Para nadie pasó desapercibido ese gesto y todo Panem se preguntaba qué había entre los dos chicos.

Odair sentía que le faltaba el aire, cuando había escuchado su nombre había mantenido la esperanza de volver junto a su amado pero eso ya no tenía ningún sentido dado que Mellark estaba a su lado y si él vivía suponía la muerte del otro. Tan sencillo y doloroso a la vez. En ese momento fue cuando entendió, debía asegurarse de que Peeta ganaba y él sería el que lo ayudara. Cuando sólo quedaran ellos dos en la arena, se suicidaría para darle la victoria. El sólo pensar en un mundo sin el chico que le había robado el corazón hacía que su sangre se helara y sus músculos dolieran. No podría vivir así.

Sabía que eso supondría un problema porque sospechaba que su amado pensaba lo mismo, pero tendría que buscar una solución. Necesitaba que su mente trazara un plan para conseguir su objetivo. El que los dos murieran no era una opción y no había forma de que ambos sobrevivieran, nunca se habían salvado dos tributos. Sólo había una posibilidad y la iba a aprovechar, aunque eso supusiera ver al chico que le había robado el corazón rehaciendo su vida una vez hubiera superado su muerte. Bueno, eso contando con que una vez muerto pudiera ver como él seguía con su vida, algo de lo que no estaba del todo seguro.

Finnick estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que sintió la mano de Dark en su espalda, guiándolo hacia una sala que se encontraba en el edificio que estaba tras ellos.

Tuvo que esperar varios segundos para que otras personas entraran al lugar, aunque desde que había llegado ahí sabía que eso pasaría. A los primeros en entrar los reconoció enseguida, eran los señores Mellark, junto a su hija mayor, de veinte años, que iban a despedirse de Peeta. Justo detrás de ellos, los señores Odair junto a sus dos hijos mayores, dos hombres de 23 y 25 años y la esposa del último, que llevaba en brazos un bebé de tan sólo tres años al que Finnick había cuidado muchas veces. Tras ellos entraron otras personas que había visto alguna vez en el distrito pero que no conocía. Suponía que serían los familiares de las dos chicas.

Tardó muy poco en sentir los brazos de su madre rodeándolo. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le pedía una y otra vez que volviera, que ganara Los Juegos del Hambre y regresara a casa sano y salvo. El resto de la familia también lo abrazó, aunque su madre no lo soltó en ningún momento y mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo menor. Lo entendía, sabía que su familia sufriría cuando muriera, pero eso era inevitable.

Después de un rato, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, la familia Mellark y la familia Odair se separaron de sus hijos para ir a despedirse del otro. Se conocían desde hacía demasiados años y, aunque en el fondo esperaban que el otro muriera, no dejaban de sentir lástima por la despedida. En otras circunstancias, habrían apoyado al otro y habrían deseado su regreso, pero el que uno volviera implicaba la muerte del otro.

Dos agentes de la paz entraron y sacaron a los familares de allí, dejando nuevamente a los cuatro tributos solos. Finnick corrió hacia Peeta para abrazarlo, la visita de sus familiares, la tensión y el miedo le había dejado en estado de shock. Un agente de la paz entró y les indicó que debían seguirlo.

* * *

Cuando los tributos entraron al tren se sorprendieron de la cantidad de comida que estaba esperándolos. La niña más pequeña, Susan, corrió hacia la mesa para empezar a comer. Finnick no entendía cómo podía tener apetito en esas circunstancias ya que él tenía su estómago cerrado. Se volvió para mirar a Peeta, que agarró su mano con suavidad en señal de apoyo. Aunque para ninguno de los dos el gesto era reconfortante, era un recuerdo constante de que ese futuro con el que habían soñado había muerto cuando habían salido sus nombres de la urna y se habían convertido en tributos.

Dark y Mags los acompañaban pero ella no habló y él se limitó a darles alguna indicación sobre lo que pasaría con ellos a partir de ese día, aunque Odair juraría que ninguno prestaba atención ya que la rubia seguía comiendo y Jessica lloraba en los brazos de la mentora. Los dos amigos mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y se miraban a los ojos como si fueran una pareja real.

Cuando la morena se calmó y dejó de llorar, Mags se acercó a ellos y señaló la comida, en una clara invitación a que aprovecharan para comer algo ya que necesitarían fuerza para afrontar lo que vendría. Decidieron obedecer y se esforzaron en tranquilizarse algo, aunque les frustraba el saber que esa situación duraría poco y pronto la tensión volvería.

Finalmente, cuando ya habían comido todo lo que sus estómagos le permitieron, Peeta lo llevó a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás y Finnick estaba realmente intrigado. Cuando los dos estuvieron relativamente a solas, el más bajo agarró las manos del otro con suavidad.

– Quiero pedirte perdón. – Mellark susurró para evitar ser escuchados por los demás.

– ¿Por qué? – El más alto lo miró sorprendido.

– He incumplido mi promesa, llevo tiempo enamorado de ti. – Peeta confesó algo avergonzado mientras el otro sonreía, aunque su sonrisa era un tanto triste.

– Yo también he incumplido mi promesa, también llevo tiempo enamorado de ti. – Odair abrazó al otro con fuerza.

Unos gritos de ánimo que provenían del exterior interrumpieron el abrazo y ambos se asomaron, realmente sorprendidos de la cantidad de personas que los recibirían en el capitolio. Peeta saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, dejando a Finnick realmente sorprendido por lo natural y carismático que era su amado. Él lo imitó, sin ser consciente de que su encanto y su belleza haría la competencia al otro y que el público los adorarían por ser los más fotogénicos y con personalidad más atrayente de los 48 tributos que ese año pisarían la arena.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: EL DESFILE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: EL DESFILE**_

Poco después de llegar al capitolio, los estilistas se ocuparon de los tributos. Cada uno fue llevado a una sala donde los prepararon para ser exhibidos. Finnick no sabía lo que le deparaba ese día, pero tampoco estaba nervioso. Se tumbó en la camilla que había en la sala y comenzaron a lavarlo. El agua recorría todo su cuerpo, en su distrito trabajaban en la pesca, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentirla en su piel. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a algunos de los tratamientos que le estaban realizando ni a tener manos de desconocidos recorriendo su cuerpo. Era algo intimidante porque habría deseado que las primeras manos que tocaran su piel fueran las de Peeta. Intentó cerrar los ojos para que su imaginación aliviara sus nervios, pero era incapaz de pensar que esas manos fueran las de su amado. Él jamás lo tocaría así, lo haría de otra manera, mucho más suave y delicada. Después, le dieron una bata y lo acompañaron hasta una sala donde Peeta ya estaba esperando instrucciones.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron y no pudieron evitar que sus labios se juntaran en un beso algo pasional porque ambos eran conscientes de la poca ropa que llevaban y lo fácil que resultaría quedarse desnudos. Parecía que cada segundo que pasaban separados era una eternidad porque significaba un segundo menos juntos, sabían que tenían el tiempo contado, al menos para poder estar juntos físicamente. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería aprovechar cada segundo que tuvieran para estar juntos y disfrutar de esa "relación" que tanto habrían deseado, aunque ni siquiera ellos sabían realmente como definir su situación en esos momentos.

Un hombre entró y se acercó a ellos. Era alto y moreno de piel, llevaba una peluca verde que tenía una cresta en medio, unas pestañas postizas con los colores del arcoiris y cada uña de la mano pintada de un color diferente.

– Soy Kam, vuestro estilista. Quiero que os quitéis las batas para ver vuestros cuerpos. Vamos a dejar que todo Panem disfrute de las vistas, con un poco de suerte, uno de los dos seréis el campeón. – El hombre aplaudió con una sonrisa, imaginando lo que conseguiría si eso se hacía real. Sería un gran impulso para su carrera.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y se quedaron totalmente desnudos para que el otro los pudiera ver. Era una sensación muy extraña, era la primera vez que alguien los veía así y no era nada cómodo. Sobretodo porque estaba observando a conciencia, y no precisamente de manera discreta, las partes más íntimas y privadas. Hizo que dieran una vuelta para poder ver sus traseros y ellos fueron más que conscientes de eso. Además, era la primera vez que ambos estaban desnudos juntos y eso era aun más intimidante, incluso cuando ambos evitaban mirar al otro por miedo. Sentían que su primera vez en esa situación no debería haber sido así, debería haber sido en una habitación, con pétalos de rosa en la cama y algo de música suave para crear ambiente.

– Tengo buen material, definitivamente puedo trabajar con vosotros. Había pensado en que, como en vuestro distrito trabajáis con peces, podríais salir como sirenas y tritones.

Los dos asintieron aunque no sabían si realmente les estaba pidiendo permiso o no. Tampoco era que importara mucho. Antes de que fueran conscientes, varios ayudantes se acercaron para ponerles una especie de slips de color gris con un estampado que simulaba escamas de pez. Después, los maquilladores comenzaron a pintar la parte exterior de las piernas y sus pies con el mismo dibujo que los calzoncillos mientras los peluqueros se esforzaban en darle un aspecto húmedo y algo informal a sus cabellos. El toque final de vestuario se lo darían cuando llegaran a los carruajes puesto que no podrían andar una vez finalizaran su preparación.

Cuando ya no podían hacer nada más en ese lugar, todos salieron dejando a los jóvenes unos minutos a solas mientras iban a preparar a las chicas.

Finnick miró a Peeta, no era así como tenía planeado ver el torso desnudo de su amado, pero no era su elección. El más bajo parecía tan avergonzado, tímido e indefenso que el joven de ojos verdes tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo en ese momento. Como le gustaría protegerlo de todo y de todos, pero temía estropear el trabajo de los maquilladores.

Acabaron cogiéndose de la mano y juntando sus labios en un beso suave para desearse suerte. La iban a necesitar para llamar la atención de los patrocinadores, eso podría suponer la diferencia entre vivir o morir en la arena.

Al final, fueron a buscarlos para acompañarlos hasta el lugar donde comenzaría el desfile de tributos. Se reunieron con las chicas, que también tenían las piernas pintadas y una braga con el mismo estampado. La única diferencia en los atuendos era que ellas llevaban dos estrellas de mar cubriendo sus pechos para que no se vieran los pezones. El cabello de las menores también estaba húmedo y tenía ese toque desenfadado.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, el estilista les dio una prenda del mismo color que su ropa interior. Eran dos rectángulos de tela unidos por varias gomas elásticas grises. Tenían que ponérselo sobre las piernas, de manera que las telas quedaran cubriendo la parte interna de sus piernas para que no se viera la separación de ambas y así pareciera que tenían piernas de pez. Las gomas quedaban sobre la parte tatuada y se disimulaban bastante bien, salvo que alguien los viera demasiado cerca, algo que no pasaría ese día.

En su carruaje habían puesto una pequeña plataforma para que pudieran mostrar las piernas. Irían sentados con las piernas visibles desde el exterior y sus cuerpos girados para mirar hacia el frente, las dos chicas en el centro y ellos un poco más atrás, a los lados, para que se pudieran ver bien a los cuatro.

Cuando ya estaban en posición, esperaron a que salieran los carros que llevaban a los tres primeros distritos. Todos saludaban y sonreían, intentando causar buena impresión entre los asistentes y las personas que veían desde sus casas todo lo que sucedía.

El turno del Distrito 4 llegó y Peeta y Finnick se miraron a los ojos. Ese gesto se había convertido en algo habitual entre ellos, no sabían qué decirse ni como expresar lo que sentían, por lo que esperaban que sus miradas lo dijeran todo. El chico de ojos azules acarició la espalda del otro, de arriba a abajo, con toda la dulzura del mundo antes de que los caballos comenzaran a caminar.

Los tributos masculinos del Distrito 4 sabían que estaban siendo los protagonistas. Sintieron como los aplausos y los murmullos aumentaban a su paso. Las chicas no eran tan bonitas y tampoco sabían acaparar la atención de los espectadores. Ni siquiera la más pequeña con su inocencia podía eclipsar a los dos chicos.

Después los llevaron al lugar en el que dormirían durante los días que durase la preparación. Estaba en el cuarto piso y era un lugar enorme. Una gran sala les daba la bienvenida, distribuida entre una zona de esparcimiento con sofás que parecían muy cómodos y televisión y una zona comedor. Había un pasillo por el cual se accedía a los baños y a las habitaciones.

Tenían una semana para disfrutar del lugar, una semana completa en la que se prepararían para Los Juegos Del Hambre más difíciles de esos 50 años.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: CONTIGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo entre dos hombres, si no te interesa, no lo leas.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: CONTIGO**_

Finnick estaba en la cama, intentando dormir. Después de una ducha para quitar los restos de pintura de su piel y una suculenta cena, sólo quería dormir. La temperatura de la habitación era agradable, por lo que decidió dormir en ropa interior. La verdad era que había pasado gran parte del día así, por lo que no le encontraba ningún sentido a vestirse para dormir.

Apenas había pasado unos minutos tumbado en la cama cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. Levantó la cabeza para ver que era Peeta, que entraba en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Estás despierto? – El recién llegado susurró, sin separarse de la puerta que justo acababa de abrir.

– Sí, puedes acercarte si quieres. – El chico de cabellos bronceados respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

– Quería... – Mellark se mordió el labio, estaba realmente nervioso y al otro no le pasó desapercibido.

– Puedes decirme lo que quieras, somos amigos, ¿no? – El más alto susurró y sonrió. Aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras, el otro sintió como si todo a su alrededor se iluminara. Odair siempre había tenido ese efecto para el otro, sobretodo cuando sonreía.

– La promesa que hicimos hace años... Fue estúpida. Los dos íbamos a sufrir si el otro era elegido para los Juegos, lo sabes, y nos hemos estado reprimiendo y ocultando nuestros sentimientos como si fueran algo malo... ¡No lo son! Debimos haber empezado hace años, no debimos dejar que el miedo se apoderara de nosotros. Ellos nos han robado todo, nuestro futuro, nuestro pasado... Pero estoy cansado. No voy a permitir que nos roben nuestro presente. Voy a disfrutar de todo el tiempo que pasemos juntos, de cada beso, de cada caricia porque sé que un día ya no habrá más. Uno de los dos va a sobrevivir a estos Juegos, pero este año no habrá vencedor porque habrá perdido lo más valioso. Y hasta el momento en el que uno de los dos deje de respirar, vamos a estar juntos sin reprimir nada. – El rubio dijo de manera firme.

– Ven aquí. – Finnick pidió y se movió para dejarle al otro sitio.

En cuanto Peeta estuvo sentado, sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, besándolo de una manera muy diferente a la que se habían besado hasta ese momento. Había mucha pasión y mucho deseo. El joven de ojos azules notó que el otro estaba prácticamente desnudo y besándolo de esa manera en la que le era imposible pensar. Por eso decidió profundizar el beso mientras se movía para que la espalda de su amado acabara sobre el colchón.

La pasión aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba y las manos de Odair comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior del pijama del chico que estaba sobre él, para después retirar la prenda y poder tocar el pecho desnudo. Esos hombros anchos y fuertes entre los que le gustaría perderse para siempre.

Mellark abandonó la boca del otro para bajar al cuello y entretenerse en dejar unas marcas rosadas ahí. No les importaba si al día siguiente todos sabían lo que había pasado entre esas cuatro paredes, no había nada que les pudieran hacer para dañarles, sus vidas básicamente estaban en la cuenta atrás. ¿Qué más podían hacerles?

Finnick siguió con su tarea de desnudar al otro y acabó retirando el pantalón, para descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior y que estaba totalmente desnudo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al verlo, era la primera vez que podía contemplar ese cuerpo por completo sin estar en una sala siendo observado por una tercera persona. Debía reconocer que todo lo que veía era totalmente perfecto. No había nada de pelo en su cuerpo porque los habían depilado para el desfile y su piel era suave gracias a los productos que le habían aplicado al limpiarlo y a los que él se había dado durante la ducha.

Estaba tan perdido observando el cuerpo desnudo del otro que no notó que Peeta le había quitado los calzoncillos hasta que éste se puso a lamer la punta de su miembro, que ya estaba muy duro por culpa de todos esos juegos previos. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del joven de ojos verdes, que aun se sintió más excitado cuando sintió que los labios del otro rodeaban su miembro antes de bajar por toda su extensión para meterlo completamente dentro de su boca. Después, comenzó a moverse para enloquecer aun más al otro. Todo su cuerpo ardía, sabía que estaba al borde del placer.

– Peeta, amor... Voy a... Voy a... – Finnick apenas pudo articular las palabras y el otro no se detuvo hasta que su boca estuvo llena de la esencia salada de su amado.

Volvieron a besarse y Odair pudo notar el sabor de su semen en la boca del otro. Se sentía algo aturdido y su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar a las caricias de Mellark, que quería seguir demostrándole su amor. Volvió a estar totalmente excitado pronto y todo volvió a aumentar de intensidad.

Peeta se alejó un poco para buscar en los cajones de la mesilla hasta que encontró el bote de gel íntimo que les habían dado. Sabía que tenía varios usos, los estilistas lo habían dejado por si la ropa interior les había dejado alguna rozadura o si la pintura había causado enrojecimiento en su piel. Sin embargo, también servía para lubricar las partes íntimas durante las relaciones sexuales. El rubio agarró la mano del otro y humedeció sus dedos con el gel y los dirigió hacia su entrada.

Finnick sabía lo que esperaba de él, por lo que introdujo el dedo íntimo para comenzar a prepararlo. Poco después siguió con un segundo y tercer dedo. Lo embestía con sus dedos mientras sus besos se hacían más pasionales, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Cuando pensó que estaba preparado, sacó sus dedos e intentó darse la vuelta para ser él quien quedara encima pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

Mellark colocó sus rodillas a los lados de su amado y agarró su miembro para colocarlo en su entrada. Cuando estuvo todo preparado, bajó su cuerpo hasta que el otro estuvo completamente dentro de él. Notaba dolor, era su primera vez al fin y al cabo.

Odair se incorporó para besarlo, sabía que le estaba doliendo. Quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, por lo que lo besó con dulzura, limpiando la lágrima que consiguió escapar de sus ojos y bajaba por su mejilla.

Cuando se sintió mejor, Peeta comenzó a moverse de manera muy suave. El brazo del otro estaba rodeando su cintura y acompañaba sus movimientos. Seguían besándose por lo que sus gemidos se veían ahogados por los labios del otro. La velocidad iba aumentando conforme el rubio iba sintiéndose más cómodo, sobretodo cuando encontró el ángulo que permitía que cada vez que bajaba, el miembro del otro tocara su próstata haciendo que se sintiera en el mismo cielo.

La mano de Finnick rodeó el miembro del otro y lo masturbó al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos, a la vez que acompañaba al otro moviendo sus caderas para penetrarlo lo máximo que le permitían sus cuerpos, quería que experimentara el mayor placer posible. Notó como el otro temblaba, su cuerpo se tensaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir con fuerza mientras su semen manchaba el vientre de ambos y la mano del más alto. A pesar de haber llegado al orgasmo, siguió moviéndose para que él también se corriera mientras dejaba que siguiera dejando marcas en su cuello, donde se había refugiado desde que él había liberado su excitación.

Odair no tardó mucho en sentir el máximo placer, ya que la entrada del otro había apretado con más fuerza que antes. Se corrió dentro del otro, gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho. Jamás habría pensado que el sexo sería tan placentero. Estaba destinado a tener niños y nadie le había explicado que era algo más, una manera de conectar con otra persona, alguien a quien amara y en la que confiara. Una manera de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a quien le había robado el corazón.

Ellos habían dejado que sus cuerpos los guiaran y habían disfrutado de ese momento. Sólo faltaba una cosa para poder dormir tranquilos.

– Te amo. – Finnick susurró.

– Yo también te amo.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Parece que no os animáis a comentar... Por lo que voy a hacer un intento. Mandaré un spoiler del siguiente capítulo al que me deje un Review...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: EL ENTRENAMIENTO**_

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban agotados por todo lo sucedido el día anterior y lo poco que habían dormido. La noche había sido muy larga y estaba a punto de amanecer cuando consiguieron dormir, los dos abrazados en la cama de Finnick.

Eso se reflejó en las ojeras que los dos tenían y, además, Peeta sentía un escozor en su entrada producto de su momento de pasión. Su novio estaba muy atento a él y lo cuidaba con mucho cariño, pero al final era él quien lidiaba con el dolor. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una demostración de sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan bien y tan feliz que no le importaba nada.

Salieron juntos de la mano, ignorando las miradas curiosas de todos los que estaban allí. No les importaba lo que pensaran, no tenían que ocultar que estaban enamorados. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron con su desayuno. Se sirvieron gran cantidad de comida porque sabían que pronto irían a entrenarse con el resto de tributos. Ellos conocían sus virtudes y no las mostrarían a los demás, al menos mientras sus contrincantes pudieran verlos. Querían poder sorprender y utilizarlo como un arma más para vencer.

Finnick se dio cuenta de que Susan los miraba con admiración. La niña tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se comportaba como si el joven de ojos verdes fuera su amor platónico. Peeta estaba un poco molesto por eso, no le gustaba que la niña se mostrara así de interesada en su amor, pero en el fondo entendía que no se pudiera resistir a los encantos de Odair. Se preguntaba cuantos habitantes de su Distrito o del Capitolio acabarían siendo candidatos a conquistarlo si ganaba los Juegos.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se reunieron con el resto de tributos en la zona de entrenamiento. Como no podían mostrar sus fortalezas, decidieron aprender a realizar fuego. Era algo que sería útil. Mellark y Odair no esperaron que Brown fuera con ellos, como tampoco esperaban que los acompañara una joven pelirroja con ojos marrones, que aparentaba tener 18 años.

– Me llamo Lena, soy del distrito 6. – La joven saludó antes de sentarse junto a ellos.

– Nosotros somos Peeta, Finnick y Susan, todos somos del Distrito 4. – El rubio explicó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sois novios? He visto que no habéis soltado vuestras manos hasta que no os habéis sentado para comenzar a frotar la madera. – La chica preguntó.

– Sí. – El joven de ojos verdes confirmó.

– Es una pena, pase lo que pase no vais a poder estar juntos mucho más. Yo tengo a mi novio esperándome y estoy tranquila porque sé que está bien. Si consigo ganar, sé que volveré junto a él y podré ser feliz. No podría tener esperanza si estuviera en vuestro lugar. – Ella explicó.

– Vamos a luchar, que estemos juntos no significa que no queramos que sea uno de nosotros el que gane. – Finnick se mostró algo distante. Sentía como si ella se hubiera acercado a ellos porque creía que serían los aliados perfectos. Dos enamorados que no querrían vivir uno sin el otro y una niña tímida que no ganaría Los Juegos Del Hambre salvo que se escondiera y esperara a que todos los demás se mataran entre ellos y el que sobreviviera acabara muerto por alguna enfermedad o envenenamiento, algo que era muy improbable.

– No me malinterpretes, no quería decir que fuerais a morir a Los Juegos pero... ¿Qué haréis si quedáis sólo vosotros dos en la arena? – La pelirroja preguntó y los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos. No lo habían hablado, aunque Odair lo tenía más que claro.

– No pensamos en eso, vamos a ir paso a paso. De momento, nos vamos a preparar. – Mellark fue el que respondió y su novio dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Temía exponer su plan y que Peeta lo saboteara.

* * *

Cuando faltaba media hora para finalizar el entrenamiento, los cuatro se dirigieron a la zona de escalada. Habían pasado por varias pruebas y lo habían hecho siempre juntos. Parecían un grupo más o menos formado. A pesar de todo, el más grande seguía siendo el de los profesionales, que lo formaban los cuatro tributos del Distrito 1 y los cuatro tributos del distrito 2. El distrito 4 solía tener tributos profesionales, los cuatro habían recibido formación para Los Juegos Del Hambre, pero eso no significaba que fueran a formar parte de su alianza.

Las chicas se emparejaron para ayudarse mutuamente con las cuerdas que les protegían de la caída, por lo que Finnick y Peeta hicieron lo mismo. El primero en subir por la rampa fue el más bajo, mientras su novio se quedaba en el suelo, ya que debía encargarse de ayudarlo para que no cayera en caso de que fallara su agarre. Susan comenzó su ascenso poco después, respaldada por Lena, que se quedaría abajo para asegurarse de que no caía. Aun no habían llegado arriba cuando alguien se acercó a ellos. Era un joven de unos 15 años que parecía tener mucha fuerza. Su cabello era negro y contrastaba con su blanca piel.

– Soy Nate, Distrito 9. ¿Cómo se ponen las cuerdas? – El joven preguntó, aunque tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se notaba que sentía vergüenza pero que quería aprender.

– Cuando baje Peeta te ayudo a subir. Yo soy Finnick y ellas son Susan y Lena. – Odair presentó a todos y la pelirroja lo saludó con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cuerda por si la rubia caía.

Mellark bajó y ayudó al recién llegado a ponerse las cuerdas para que aprendiera a subir. Jessica se unió a ellos y ocupó el lugar de la menor para escalar. Cuando ellos acabaron, Peeta y Nate se encargaron de sujetar las cuerdas mientras Lena y Finnick subían. Todos debían aprender a escalar para poder hacerlo en Los Juegos Del Hambre. Eso podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte y debían estar preparados.

* * *

Llegaron a la habitación de Finnick después del día tan largo de entrenamiento, cenar y darse una buena ducha. Esa noche ni siquiera fingirían que Peeta acudía a su habitación. No les importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no era relevante. Se quedaron en ropa interior antes de tumbarse en la cama, no iban a utilizar pijama y sabían que, de todas maneras, los calzoncillos durarían poco tiempo en su lugar.

Se acurrucaron uno junto al otro, deseando demostrarse su amor de todas las maneras posibles. Comenzaron con besos perezosos, sonrisas dulces y caricias que no iban más abajo de la cintura. Estaban cansados pero seguían deseando estar juntos y entregarse en cuerpo y alma, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho la noche anterior. O bueno, tal vez con algo más de experiencia y algo menos de dolor, al menos eso esperaban.

Finick se puso sobre el otro porque esa noche probarían una nueva postura, iban a experimentar todo lo que pudieran durante esa semana porque eso era todo. No había posibilidad de nada más, sólo les quedaban seis noches juntos e iban a aprovecharlas al máximo. Una vez estuvieran en la arena, no iban a tener oportunidad de tener esos momentos, aspiraban a rápidos besos y alguna caricia discreta. Y después, con suerte, uno de ellos volvería al Distrito 4 como vencedor, para intentar rehacer su vida de la mejor manera posible.

Pero hasta ese momento, ellos podían disfrutar de lo que sentían y de estar juntos en ese lugar. Lo importante era el presente, el futuro era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos aspiraba, por lo que mejor no pensar en él.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: EN BUSCA DE PATROCINADORES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: EN BUSCA DE PATROCINADORES**_

Durante seis días, los tributos estuvieron practicando diversas disciplinas, preparándose para uno de los momentos más importantes de toda la semana. El séptimo día era el momento de mostrar su habilidad frente a los patrocinadores y eso hacía que Finnick estuviera muy nervioso. Él tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, el tridente era su gran aliado. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que haría Peeta. Sabía que sacaría su fuerza y mostraría su capacidad de levantar objetos pesados, pero no sabía como mostraría que eso podría ser útil.

Tampoco sabía qué harían los otros tributos, ni siquiera las dos chicas de sus distritos. Le preocupaba porque quería ayuda para ellos para que fuera más fácil ganar. No era algo que asegurara la victoria, pero ayudaba.

La espera era muy larga, no podía ni imaginarse como se sentirían los del Distrito 12, ya que ellos eran los últimos en entrar. Por eso vio como los profesionales de los Distritos 1 y 2, además de los tributos del Distrito 3 y las chicas de su distrito.

Habían elegido el orden alfabético de los apellidos para decidir quién entraba primero, por lo que Peeta entró antes que él. Cuando el rubio desapareció de su visión, los nervios aumentaron para Finnick. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, que temblaban constantemente, ni con sus piernas, que se movían impacientes.

Finalmente llegó su turno, por lo que inspiró y espiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse. Lo último que necesitaba que esos nervios le traicionaran y acabar fracasando en su exhibición.

Entró en una sala grande donde había muchas armas. Rápidamente localizó el tridente y respiró aliviado. Podría demostrar lo que valía. Levantó la mirada y vio a todos los presentes, que disfrutaban de un pequeño banquete mientras observaban las demostraciones.

– Mi nombre es Finnick Odair, del Distrito 4.

Caminó hacia el tridente y lo agarró con fuerza. Se volvió y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaban los maniquís que simulaban a los contrincantes. Se movió con precisión, mostrando las diferentes formas que tenía de atacar con su arma. Al primero lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, al segundo lo tiró al suelo golpeándolo con el palo en las rodillas para clavarle las puntas en el pecho y al tercero se lo lanzó, dejándolo clavado en la pared.

Sabía que había sido una gran exhibición, que había hecho todo lo que debía y que no había cometido ningún error. Estaba satisfecho por su trabajo y se marchó de allí con una sonrisa, deseoso de encontrarse con Peeta para saber como le había ido a él.

Cuando llegó a la cuarta planta, los otros tres tributos ya estaban ahí. Se sentó junto a su amado y automáticamente entrelazaron sus dedos. Les encantaba estar en contacto, sobretodo desde que se habían permitido estar juntos de esa manera. Jessica contó que había estado mostrando su habilidad para escalar en una de las paredes, preparadas para ese fin. Susan explicó que había estado esquivando objetos que le lanzaba una máquina y que había conseguido que ninguno la tocara, algo de lo que se veía muy orgullosa. Después el joven de ojos azules explicó que había estado lanzando unas bolas enorme contra los maniquís y había conseguido derribarlos todos. Después fue el otro chico el que explicó lo que había hecho con el tridente.

– Ahora sólo queda esperar a las puntuaciones. – Jamie comentó entusiasmado, aunque los menores no compartían su entusiasmo. No eran muy optimistas porque sospechaban que los tributos de los Distrito habrían estado muy bien también.

* * *

Los cuatro tributos del Distrito 4 estaban sentados frente al televisor, esperando las puntuaciones. Las primeras notas salían en la pantalla y eran realmente altas, algo comprensible dado que los profesionales eran los primeros evaluados.

Llegó el momento de su distrito y todos estaban aun más atentos si eso era posible. Peeta buscó la mano de Finnick y la apretó con fuerza para intentar calmar sus nervios, aunque sabía que eso no cambiaría su destino.

– Jessica Cole, Distrito 4... 6 – La chica parecía decepcionada por su baja puntuación ya que eso no la ayudaría en la arena.

– Susan Brown, Distrito 4... 4 – Todos se sorprendieron porque era la puntuación más baja hasta ese momento y probablemente la más baja de todas las de ese año. La niña estaba a punto de llorar, pero el rubio pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarla.

– Finnick Odair, Distrito 4... 11 – Los aplausos de los demás sonaron en la sala, felicitando al joven por haber conseguido ese éxito. La verdad era que él mismo se sentía muy orgulloso. Todo se sintió aun mejor cuando los labios de su amado dejaron un suave beso en su mejilla.

– Peeta Mellark, Distrito 4... 8 – No era una gran puntuación, pero no era tan mala como la de Susan. El joven de ojos verdes se sentía fatal porque a él lo habían puntuado muy por encima de su amado. Le gustaría que los dos hubieran quedado más igualados. Necesitaban la ayuda de los patrocinadores.

Después, siguieron con los demás tributos, en su mayoría eran 7 y 8, pero había algún 6 o 9. Susan estaba muy desanimada porque ella tenía muy poca puntuación pero ninguno dejó que se deprimiera. Era muy importante que mantuviera la esperanza.

Después de cenar, Finnick y Peeta volvieron a pasar tiempo a solas. Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, en ropa interior. Después de tantos días, ya no estaban tan pasionales y podían hablar un rato antes de entregarse a la pasión. No era que ya no se desearan, pero ya habían comprendido que debían aprovechar esos momentos para algo más.

– Has tenido una gran puntuación... Espero que ganes. – El rubio susurró con una sonrisa. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su amor y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

– Las puntuaciones no son garantía de victoria. Yo prefiero que ganes tú. – Él confesó.

– No quiero que te rindas... Prométeme que lucharás por tu vida, que intentarás ganar, pase lo que pase. – El joven de ojos azules suplicó.

– Puedo prometerte que haré todo lo posible para mantenerlos a los dos con vida pero no puedo prometerte que siempre lucharé por mi vida, si llega un momento en el que sólo quedamos tú y yo, tengo muy claro quién quiero que gane. – El más alto explicó mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro.

– Prométeme que si me pasa algo, tú harás todo lo posible por ganar. – Mellark decidió cambiar de estrategia.

– Si tú no ganas, yo haré todo lo posible por ser el ganador... ¿Te parece bien que te haga esa promesa? – El chico de ojos verdes propuso.

– No es lo que yo deseaba, pero me conformo con eso. – Peeta acabó cediendo.

– Prométeme que si a mí me pasa algo, tú harás lo que sea necesario para ganar. – Odair exigió.

– Te lo prometo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con lo que se había hablado en esa conversación, uno porque pensaba que el otro se dejaría morir para que él ganara y el otro porque pensaba que esa promesa tendría alguna trampa para conseguir hacerlo ganador. Aun así, ambos sabían que debían conformarse con eso.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: LAS ENTREVISTAS

_**CAPÍTULO 7: LAS ENTREVISTAS**_

El último gran momento para conseguir patrocinadores había llegado, les harían entrevistas a cada tributo para que los pudieran conocer mejor en el Capitolio. Era un paso importante, tenían que conseguir conquistar los corazones de los espectadores. Finnick y Peeta sabían que tenían una ventaja y era que llamarían la atención porque eran la primera pareja que se encontraba en los juegos.

Les habían puesto unos pantalones muy ajustados y que marcaban mucho sus cualidades y su camisa tenía dos botones desabrochados, de manera discreta pero mostrando los perfectos pectorales que tenían los dos.

El primero en encontrarse frente al presentador, Carlo McKey, fue Peeta. Finnick lo besó rápidamente en los labios antes de que subiera al escenario y saludara a la persona que haría la entrevista. Los dos se sentaron, dispuestos a tener una animada charla frente a las cámaras, bajo la atenta mirada de todo Panem, especialmente de Odair, que quería que su amado consiguiera el apoyo que tanto merecía.

– _Bienvenido Peeta. – El hombre llevaba una peluca amarilla y un traje rojo brillante._

– Gracias. – El tributo mostró su mejor sonrisa.

– _¿Qué te parece el Capitolio? ¿Es muy diferente a tu distrito?_

– Sí. Hay cosas muy diferentes... Pero descubrirlas junto a Finnick está siendo interesante.

– _Finnick y tú sois..._

– Novios. – Mellark respondió con firmeza.

– _Una pena que los dos seáis tributos, no vais a poder estar juntos mucho más tiempo._

– Lo sé, fue un golpe muy duro cuando mi nombre salió de la urna después de que él hubiera sido elegido. Era nuestro último año y soñábamos con un futuro juntos. Es una lástima que todo se quede en eso, un sueño. – La sonrisa de Peeta desapareció unos minutos. Dolía, hablar de la soledad y la muerte era un golpe duro. Sobretodo cuando sólo se tenían dieciocho años. Pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar, era su presente y su futuro más inmediato.

– _¿Qué pasará si al final os encontráis los dos solos en la arena? ¿Cómo decidiréis cuál es el ganador?_

– No he pensado en ello, es una situación que es difícil que se produzca, por lo que no voy a gastar ni un segundo en pensar qué pasará en ese caso. Si llega ese momento, tomaremos una decisión. – Mellark se mostró firme.

– _Te deseo mucha suerte. Peeta Mellark, señoras y señores._

Carlo abrazó al joven a modo de despedida y los aplausos llenaron el lugar.

– _Y ahora, demos la bienvenida a Finnick Odair._

El joven subió al escenario y saludó al presentador, que sonreía para darle confianza.

– _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

– Triste, la verdad. – El joven confesó.

– _¿Porque Peeta está también aquí?_

– Sí. Podría haber venido y luchado para volver a su lado pero ahora, si gano Los Juegos del Hambre, no seré un vencedor feliz.

– _Es una lástima... Un momento... ¿Significa ésto que no vas a intentar ganar los juegos?_

– No, he dicho que si gano no seré feliz. No voy a salir a la arena sin ganas de luchar, que nadie se confunda.

* * *

Finnick y Peeta entraron a la habitación esa noche en silencio. La atmósfera era diferente, era su última noche juntos. A la mañana siguiente comenzaban Los Juegos del Hambre y ellos estarían en peligro (incluso podrían estar muertos) en menos de 24 horas.

Sin embargo, por muy triste que fuera todo, no iban a dejar que esa noche fuera diferente. Era su última oportunidad de amarse, de demostrar esos sentimientos que tenían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sus labios se juntaron de manera muy suave al principio pero después muy pasional. La temperatura iba subiendo y la ropa iba siendo innecesaria por lo que fueron retirándola con mucho cuidado. Cada centímetro de piel descubierto era cubierto de besos y caricias.

Era su última vez, por lo que el dolor también se reflejaba en forma de lágrimas. No podían evitarlo, era una despedida. A la mañana siguiente se verían y en la arena probablemente también (aunque sólo fuera unos segundos si uno de ellos -o ambos- morían en el baño de sangre).

Se entregaron de una manera única y diferente a todas las anteriores. Esa vez no tuvieron cuidado y dejaron varias marcas en la piel del otro, hechas con sus dientes y sus uñas. El mundo sabía que se amaban y ya no tenían que ocultarlo.

* * *

Finnick fue el primero en despertar y sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta de que esa podía ser la última vez que se despertara abrazado a su amado. Lo que sí era seguro era que sería la última vez que se despertaría relativamente tranquilo.

No quería despertar a Peeta, por lo que decidió no moverse y dedicarse a contemplar al joven que todavía dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. El sol había salido ya pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que los obligaran a levantarse pero, si por él fuera, se quedaría así eternamente.

Después de un rato, Mellark se despertó y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a su amado, que lo miraba con tristeza.

– Todo estará bien. – El rubio prometió, aunque sabía que no era cierto. No sería la primera promesa que rompería pero no quería que el miedo y el dolor se apoderara de ellos porque eso no les ayudaría a obtener la victoria.

– No lo estará, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Se ducharon juntos y, aunque no lo esperaban, tuvieron un gran momento de pasión mientras el agua recorría sus cuerpos. Era una nueva sensación y se preguntaron por qué no habían hecho eso antes.

Se pusieron los trajes que les habían preparado para la competición. Impermeables y muy ajustados y fueron a desayunar. Unos últimos consejos antes de que cada uno de los tributos saliera hacia el lugar desde el que entraría a la arena.

Finnick estaba temeroso de lo que le esperaría, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa. Tenía que llegar a la arena y morir. No estaba preparado, sentía que le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Odair se metió en la cápsula que lo elevaría a la arena y escuchó la cuenta atrás. 10, 9, 8... Cuando la voz llegó al 0, comenzó a elevarse y el sol lo cegó durante unos instantes antes de ser consciente de donde se encontraba.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: LOS JUEGOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LOS JUEGOS**_

Odair se metió en la cápsula que lo elevaría a la arena y escuchó la cuenta atrás. 10, 9, 8... Cuando la voz llegó al 0, comenzó a elevarse y el sol lo cegó durante unos instantes antes de ser consciente de donde se encontraba.

La cornucopia era una explanada de césped, algo sencilla. En el centro había muchas bolsas llenas de cosas útiles que los profesionales reclamarían pronto. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y correr hacia el bosque. El principal obstáculo era el río que los rodeaba, no sabía si era profundo o no, pero Finnick sabía que podría ser una trampa para disminuir el número de tributos. Eran muchos, 48, por lo que tenían que buscar manera de eliminarlos para que esos juegos no fueran eternos.

Buscó a Peeta entre sus compañeros, estaba muy lejos, por lo que tendrían que encontrarse en el bosque. Todo empezó y Odair corrió hacia los árboles, intentando no distraerse con lo que ocurría alrededor. Si paraba, podía suponer su muerte.

Llegó al río, que era de unos siete metros de ancho pero no tenía la profundidad suficiente para cruzarlo a nado y hacerlo andando lo hacía sentirse lento y torpe. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él y se volvió para ver que Jessica corría tras él con la cara de terror. Sabía que estaba desarmada y que era su aliada, por lo que no tenía nada que temer. Cuando ya habían cruzado el río escuchó un grito muy cerca de él y un golpe seco. Se volvió y vio a la morena muerta en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y vio a una de las profesionales algo lejos, preparando un arpón para disparar. Pronto entendió que el primer tiro había ido para su compañera de distrito y se estaba preparando para dispararlo a él, por lo que corrió para refugiarse en los árboles.

Sus piernas comenzaron a doler después de bastante rato y su respiración era complicada. No sabía cuánto había estado corriendo pero supuso que había sido suficiente como para alejarse del peligro. Paró y se sentó bajo un árbol, necesitaba pensar en sus posibilidades. Tenía que encontrar a Peeta, si es que seguía con vida.

Escuchó diez cañonazos a lo lejos, no los había escuchado hasta ese momento. Su corazón se encogió, podía ser una buena noticia porque había diez rivales menos en la arena o podía ser malo si uno de los que habían muerto era Mellark.

Empezó a desesperarse, necesitaba tener a su amado junto a él. Tenía miedo y no se sentiría bien hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. No sabía qué haría si Peeta moría y no quería ni pensarlo. No podía pensar en eso porque podría ponerse en riesgo.

No sabía hacia donde ir para encontrar a su novio. Por un lado, pensaba en moverse para localizar el punto donde estaba pero temía que los dos estuvieran moviéndose de manera que no se encontraran nunca. Desde que se enteró de que ambos eran tributos no había pensado en esa posibilidad, no tenían por qué encontrarse en la arena. Eso trastocaba sus planes, sin él a su lado, iba a ser incapaz de protegerlo. Eso lo ponía nervioso y temía no pensar con claridad.

Respiró profundamente tres veces, intentando calmarse para encontrar su mejor opción. Sólo así pudo darse cuenta de que necesitaba armas. No era seguro estar allí sin algo con lo que defenderse. Se fijó en los árboles y vio que podría utilizar las lianas para hacer lazos para atrapar a sus rivales. El problema era cortarlas.

Empezó a mirar al suelo, con la esperanza de que hubiera alguna rota que pudiera servirle. Le costó bastante pero encontró varias. Era un experto en lazos, había trabajado en la pesca, por lo que no le costó mucho tiempo prepararlos.

Mientras trabajaba, varias piedras afiladas llamaron su atención y decidió recogerlas para utilizarlas como cuchillos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algo para transportarlas, por lo que buscó más lianas para hacer una especie de bolso a base de trenzarlas y meter todo.

Comenzó a caminar, eligiendo una dirección al azar. Pronto se sintió demasiado solo. La soledad era algo muy difícil de llevar para él. Desde muy niño, siempre había estado con Peeta. Estaba acostumbrado a tener al rubio cerca suyo, como su fiel amigo, su roca, su todo... Por eso habían hecho esa promesa que ambos habían incumplido. Suspiró entristecido, deseando que los recuerdos no se cebaran con él y siguió caminando.

Después de un rato, escuchó algo detrás de él. Lo primero que hizo fue esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles y sacar un lazo y una de las piedras. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, esperando poder ver eso que estaba escuchando. Una parte de él deseaba que fuera Mellark, para tenerlo en sus brazos. Sin embargo, esa melena rubia era muy larga para ser de él.

– Susan... – Odair susurró, era una de sus aliadas y sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

– ¡Finnick! – La niña también habló en voz baja pero se notaba que estaba muy contenta por haberse encontrado con su compañero.

Los dos se abrazaron antes de seguir caminando juntos. Apenas cruzaban palabras, pero sentirse acompañado era una sensación buena. La pequeña entendía que su objetivo primordial era encontrar a Peeta y no lo cuestionaba. Sabía que sus posibilidades de supervivencia aumentaban si estaba en grupo, por lo que no dudaba en hacer cualquier cosa que el otro pidiera.

Pronto sintieron que había menos luz, por lo que sospecharon que pronto sería de noche. Finnick buscó un lugar para protegerse y le explicó que lo mejor sería que montaran guardia para estar protegidos en todo momento. Susan propuso hacer un fuego para estar calientes pero Odair le explicó que podrían localizarlos por eso.

Al final, Finnick buscó más lianas para trenzar una especie de manta para protegerlos del frío de la noche cuando fuera su turno de descansar. Decidió que sería él quien dormiría primero porque consideraba que el momento más complejo podría ser el amanecer y quería estar despierto para ese momento.

Sin embargo, todavía no era el momento de dormir. Faltaba una cosa, algo que el chico había estado esperando todo el día, cuando supieran quienes eran los tributos que habían fallecido. Él había contado diez y pensaba que no se había dejado ninguno. Esos eran muy pocos, de ser así todavía quedaban 38 tributos y eso daba realmente miedo.

El himno de Panem comenzó y los dos tributos miraron al cielo. Finnick contuvo la respiración, deseaba saber lo que había pasado. Los conocerían en orden de distrito, por lo que pronto sabrían los fallecidos del Distrito 4. Él ya sabía lo de Jessica y realmente esperaba que fuera la única.

No había fallecidos de los Distrito ya que pasaron directamente a los dos chicos del Distrito 3. Después salió Jessica, por lo que las dos chicas del Distrito tres también seguían vivas.

El corazón de Odair se detuvo, si el siguiente era Peeta, todo habría dejado de tener sentido en su vida...


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: HUIR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Creo que serán unos 15 capítulos... Así que, quedan unos seis para el final de esta historia... No sé si haré la segunda parte o no...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: HUIR**_

El himno de Panem comenzó y los dos tributos miraron al cielo. Finnick contuvo la respiración, deseaba saber lo que había pasado. Los conocerían en orden de distrito, por lo que pronto sabrían los fallecidos del Distrito 4. Él ya sabía lo de Jessica y realmente esperaba que fuera la única.

No había fallecidos de los Distrito ya que pasaron directamente a los dos chicos del Distrito 3. Después salió Jessica, por lo que las dos chicas del Distrito tres también seguían vivas.

El corazón de Odair se detuvo, si el siguiente era Peeta, todo habría dejado de tener sentido en su vida... Para su fortuna, después de Jessica pasaron a un tributo masculino del Distrito 6, haciendo que Finnick soltara el aire que había estado conteniendo.

– Peeta estará bien. – Susan susurró. – Mañana comenzaremos a buscarlo.

Un total de diez tributos habían muerto, algo poco común. Todavía quedaban 38. Le extrañaba que sólo hubieran muerto tributos en el baño de sangre. Él tampoco se había encontrado ningún peligro, nada que le hiciera temer. Algo le decía que querían que estos juegos fueran largos.

* * *

Finnick se quedó mirando el cielo. Los primeros rayos de sol brillaban con suavidad, iluminando los árboles que les rodeaban. Empezaba a tener hambre porque el día anterior apenas había comido algunos frutos. Los nervios y la ansiedad no se lo habían permitido. No sabía si Susan había comido antes de su encuentro, pero aun así, sabía que debían buscar algo pronto.

Mientras dejaba que su acompañante descansara un poco más, se puso a trenzar unas lianas para intentar usarlas como red. Podría intentar pescar en el río que había cerca. Sin embargo, cuando terminó la red, despertó a la niña, que se frotó los ojos, pareciendo aun más joven de lo que realmente era. Eso rompió el corazón del mayor, que se sentía mala persona por desear la muerte de un ser tan indefenso e inocente. Sin embargo, él tenía un objetivo y ni siquiera una niña con pecas en las mejillas podría distraerlo.

Le indicó a la niña el lugar más seguro para que lo esperara mientras él iba al río. Apenas tardó unos minutos en atrapar el primero. Lo mató con una de las piedras afiladas y lo dejó sobre una gran roca al borde del río antes de volver a pescar.

Cuando consiguió dos peces para cada uno, supo que era suficiente para su desayuno. Caminó hacia donde había dejado a Susan. Se sorprendió al ver que la joven había llevado varias frutas para acompañarlo.

Prepararon unas pequeñas brasas, no muy grandes porque el humo podría alertar a los otros tributos de su localización. Cocinaron el pescado y luego le añadieron jugos y trozos de frutas para darle mejor sabor.

Finnick no sabía si era porque hacía mucho que no había comido pero le pareció una receta digna de un restaurante. No dudó en comentarlo para que la niña se sintiera mejor.

– Mi madre me ha enseñado a cocinar. Trabaja en un restaurante como ayudante de cocina. – La menor informó con una sonrisa.

– Somos buen equipo, yo pesco y tú cocinas. – Odair le guiñó un ojo.

– Sin ti no comería. – Ella reconoció con timidez.

– Sin ti la comida sabría asquerosa. – Él intentó animarla. Los dos rieron antes de recoger las cosas y ocultar cualquier rastro de que habían estado allí. Había llegado el momento de buscar a Peeta.

* * *

Finnick estaba cansado y frustrado. Llevaban todo el día buscando a Peeta y no se habían encontrado con ningún tributo. El sol causaba que cada poco tiempo tuvieran que volver al río a beber, lo que era frustrante... Aunque, por otro lado, esperaba que su novio también tuviera la misma necesidad y estuviera cerca del río, facilitándoles el encuentro.

Después del décimo viaje al río, vio un paracaídas que bajaba hacia ellos. Sonrió ilusionado, no sabía si la ayuda era para él o para Susan pero, dado que eran un equipo, decidió abrir la cápsula que llevaba para ver el contenido. Sonrió al ver una cantimplora para llenarla de agua, de manera que no tuvieran que estar siempre junto al río.

Feliz, se la mostró a la rubia y los dos la llenaron, después de que ellos habían saciado su sed, y la metieron en la cesta que Odair había fabricado para transportar las cosas. Para no tener nada de la Cornucopia, tenían bastantes cosas útiles con ellos.

Siguieron con su búsqueda, aunque seguían cerca del río sólo por si Peeta no tenía otra manera de beber que estar allí, el calor estaba siendo muy intenso y necesitaban beber cada poco tiempo.

* * *

Seis días habían pasado y todavía quedaban 30 tributos. Cada vez que sonaba el himno de Panem, Finnick miraba el cielo con la esperanza de que Peeta no apareciera en la lista de fallecidos. Al menos había tenido suerte en eso. Su búsqueda había sido infructuosa, de echo, no se habían encontrado a ningún tributo.

Susan seguía a su lado, ayudándolo en todo lo que podía y evitando que enloqueciera por culpa de la soledad. Le daba ánimos cuando se sentía triste y seguía repitiéndole que encontrarían a Peeta.

Estaban terminando de comer la trucha que habían pescado cuando el chico escuchó algo detrás de ellos. Cogió el cuchillo que tenían, cortesía de un patrocinador, y le hizo una señal a la niña para que se posicionara tras él. Sin embargo, la menor recogió las cosas que habían conseguido fabricar o que les habían dado en la cesta hecha con lianas antes de obedecer.

De repente, un gran león apareció, rugiendo con fuerza cuando los vio en señal de amenaza. No necesitaron nada más para comenzar a correr. Por suerte estaba algo distanciado y tenían ventaja.

Escucharon pasos tras ellos y Finnick pudo ver que había otros dos tributos que huían del animal. Por suerte, el león se distrajo con ellos cuando decidieron separarse. Aun así, ellos decidieron seguir corriendo, sólo por si acaso.

Por eso acabaron en lo que parecía el nacimiento de un río, donde había una cueva y tres chicos. Uno apuntaba un arco con flecha hacia ellos, la chica tenía un machete en la mano y el otro chico sostenía una gran piedra...


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: NUEVOS ALIADOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Debo decir que alguien me ha pedido un maratón de capítulos, por lo que me he esforzado para tener al menos dos (es lo máximo que he podido conseguir, siento que no se pueda llamar "maratón"). Y sé que me vais a odiar y que lo que viene después os va a tener muy enfadados conmigo (sobretodo con el que creo que será el capítulo 13)... Algo me dice que no voy a publicar el 14 porque me vais a matar... Anyway, aquí tenéis el 10 y en unos minutos subo el 11...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10: NUEVOS ALIADOS_**

De repente, un gran león apareció, rugiendo con fuerza cuando los vio en señal de amenaza. No necesitaron nada más para comenzar a correr. Por suerte estaba algo distanciado y tenían ventaja.

Escucharon pasos tras ellos y Finnick pudo ver que había otros dos tributos que huían del animal. Por suerte, el león se distrajo con ellos cuando decidieron separarse. Aun así, ellos decidieron seguir corriendo, sólo por si acaso.

Por eso acabaron en lo que parecía el nacimiento de un río, donde había una cueva y tres chicos. Uno apuntaba un arco con flecha hacia ellos, la chica tenía un machete en la mano y el otro chico sostenía una gran piedra...

– ¡Peeta! – Odair gritó, olvidándose de que había dos personas más apuntándolos con armas, mientras corría hacia su amado.

– ¡Finnick! – El rubio soltó la piedra y corrió a encontrarse con él a medio camino, fundiéndose en un abrazo lleno de felicidad. Acabaron juntando sus labios en un beso intenso y lleno de amor.

Mientras los enamorados se saludaban, Susan se acercó a Nate y Lena. Simplemente se dieron la mano, entre ellos no había tanta confianza. Eran aliados y eso era todo lo que se podían permitir. En algún momento, podrían convertirse en enemigos.

– ¿Estaremos seguros aquí o el león vendrá a nosotros? – La menor preguntó, mirando hacia el camino por el que ella y Finnick habían llegado.

– Si viene, nos encargaremos de él. Esta es nuestra fortaleza, aquí estamos seguros. Desde el interior de la cueva escuchamos cualquier paso que haya cerca, por lo que sabemos cuando viene alguien antes de que lo haga y así podremos encargarnos de ellos.

Se escucharon dos cañonazos de fondo y Finnick supo que el león había alcanzado a los otros dos tributos. Ahora que había encontrado a Mellark, no lo sentía. Su único objetivo aquí iba a ser cuidar y proteger a su amado para hacerlo ganador. Ese era el momento en el que realmente comenzaban los juegos para él.

Peeta le mostró el lugar a su novio mientras los otros se quedaron fuera, dándoles unos minutos a solas. Cuando la pareja entró en la cueva, se fundieron en el beso más pasional que habían tenido fuera de las habitaciones destinadas para los tributos del Distrito 4.

– ¿Cómo os ha ido? – Finnick quiso saber.

– Bien, apenas hemos tenido problemas. Se acercó a nosotros una de las chicas del Distrito 7. Iba armada hasta los dientes, no sé de dónde sacó todo eso. Supongo que estaría en la Cornucopia pero no sé como lo consiguió. Nosotros la escuchamos desde la cueva. Se sabe cuántas personas se acercan por los pasos y sabíamos que estaba sola. Subimos y la esperamos, sabiendo que teníamos ventaja tanto en número como en conocimiento del lugar. Al final, intentó atacarnos pero, antes de conseguir preparar su arco, nosotros ya la habíamos derribado. Nos quedamos con todas sus cosas, muchas han probado ser muy útiles. – Peeta informó. ¿Y vosotros?

– Mucho más tranquilos. Hemos estado pescando en un río y caminando buscándote. Nuestro único problema ha sido con el león. – Odair se sentía algo estúpido, su amado había tenido que defenderse mientras él lo máximo que había tenido que hacer era correr.

– Creo que quieren unos juegos muy largos. Escuché a dos vencedores hablar antes de salir a la arena. Al parecer, los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2, al enterarse de que todo el Capitolio nos quería a uno de los dos como vencedores, empezaron a actuar como si entre ellos también había amor. Además, han creado una especie de culebrón con celos, traiciones... Quieren desviar la atención de nosotros para tener ellos más apoyos. – El rubio compartió la información que se había estado guardando hasta ese momento.

– No les debe ir muy bien, yo he recibido varios regalos y todos han sido muy útiles. Los tiene Susan. – Finnick explicó.

– Nosotros también hemos recibido algo, aunque casi todo lo que tenemos es de la tributo que matamos. – Mellark hizo un gesto de tristeza. Le costaba pensar que había acabado con la vida de una joven. Sin embargo, su novio lo conocía demasiado bien.

– ¡Ey! – El chico de ojos verdes puso su mano en la barbilla del otro para que lo mirara. – Era ella o tú. No puedo estar más feliz de que fuera ella. Ahora que estamos juntos, vamos a luchar para que uno de los dos gane estos juegos.

Volvieron a besarse, esos tres días separados habían sido una auténtica tortura para ellos y no había manera de que los volvieran a separar. Esa incertidumbre, el no saber si el otro estaba vivo había hecho mella en su estado de ánimo pero todo eso quedaba atrás. Llegaba el momento de luchar juntos, uno junto al otro, para conseguir que uno de los dos volviera a casa.

Sin embargo, su momento se vio interrumpido porque escucharon pasos. Peeta miró al otro con miedo y le agarró la mano para sacarlo de la cueva. Mientras salían, agarró una mochila que había en el suelo.

– Vienen y son muchos. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Ni siquiera he podido calcular cuantos vienen. – El rubio comentó con prisa. Susan agarró la cesta que ellos habían hecho y todos recogieron las pocas cosas que les quedaban en el suelo antes de alejarse lo más silenciosamente posible de allí por el camino contrario.

Para Nate, Lena y Peeta, eso suponía dejar el lugar en el que se habían sentido seguros. Para Finnick y Susan era más fácil. Durante el rato que estuvieron caminando, Odair no soltó la mano de su novio, temiendo que llegara un momento en el que, por lo que fuera, se volvieran a separar. El rubio le devolvía el agarre con la misma firmeza, teniendo los mismos sentimientos.

Después de mucho rato, consideraron que habían conseguido alejarse del peligro, por lo que buscaron un nuevo lugar para protegerse. Encontraron un lugar con piedras muy altas que garantizaba que desde ese lugar no serían atacados y podrían ver a los tributos a distancia, permitiéndoles la huida con tiempo suficiente. El río estaba algo alejado, pero con las cantimploras de Finnick y la que le habían robado a la tributo que habían matado.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, Peeta agarró a su novio y lo alejó de los demás para tener un poco de privacidad.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Odair preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Me he dado cuenta de que hay algo que todavía no te he dicho. – El rubio susurró.

– ¿El qué? – El joven de ojos verdes estaba totalmente perdido y no sabía de qué hablaba.

– Te amo. – Mellark sonrió de manera suave, agarrando la cintura del otro.

– Yo también te amo.

Se besaron una vez más, felices de haberse encontrado y de poder luchar juntos porque uno de los dos ganaran esos juegos.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

_**CAPÍTULO 11: UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA**_

Finnick dibujó una línea que cruzaba otras cuatro en el árbol bajo el que se habían refugiado mientras los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las hojas. 45 días llevaban en la arena y cada día estaba más desesperado. Bajó la mirada para ver el rostro relajado de Peeta, que dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas. Su piel estaba algo más bronceada por pasar tanto tiempo expuesto a los rayos del sol pero las ojeras estaban más oscuras y pronunciadas que nunca.

A pesar de todo, seguía siendo lo más hermoso que el joven de ojos verdes había visto en su vida. Seguía tan enamorado como siempre y cada día se sentía más desesperado porque todo acabara y poder estar seguro de que Mellark era el vencedor.

Quedaban 16 tributos distribuidos en tres alianzas. La más numerosa era la de profesionales, que en esos momentos contaba con 7 miembros. Después estaban ellos, que eran cinco. Por último, un grupo de cuatro miembros de los distritos 10 y 11 que parecían haber sobrevivido en contra de todo pronóstico.

No sabía por qué los juegos duraban tanto o qué estaba pasando en los otros grupos, pero sí sabía que en el capitolio estaban encantados con la relación que Peeta y él mantenían. Desde que se habían encontrado, los regalos habían aumentado considerablemente. Armas, anzuelos, sedal, cebo, comida, cremas para las quemaduras solares o para la herida que Odair se había hecho un día pescando... Cada día recibían uno o dos paracaídas con algo que los patrocinadores habían comprado para ellos.

La alianza entre ellos se fortalecía con cada día, hasta el punto de que Finnick había compartido sus planes de hacer vencedor a su novio con Nate. Éste lo había comprendido, aunque no le mostraba su apoyo. Él quería ganar también y sabía que, en algún momento, si todo iba bien, dejarían de ser amigos para convertirse en contrincantes. Pero hasta ese momento, se necesitaban. Sobretodo por lo numeroso que todavía era el grupo de los profesionales.

Él había estado ya un rato vigilando que nadie se acercara a ellos, protegiendo a todos sus compañeros, especialmente al chico que amaba. Por eso se alegró cuando vio a Susan despertarse. Se sentía mejor no estar tan solo. La rubia se acercó y comenzaron a susurrar, creando planes para ese día. Tenían fruta suficiente, por lo que sólo había que pescar. Nate los escuchó y decidió intervenir.

– Sé que quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Peeta pero creo que será mejor que lo dejemos descansar. Yo te acompaño al río. – El moreno ofreció.

– Gracias... ¿No habéis notado que está más débil? – El joven de ojos verdes preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su novio.

– Lo he notado... Por eso me ofrezco.

Los ojos azules de Peeta se abrieron y miró a su amado con una sonrisa. Se incorporó para darle un beso pero pronto se sintió mal. Se levantó y se alejó un poco de sus amigos para vomitar. El sonido de las arcadas despertó a Lena, la única que seguía dormida. La pelirroja miró al moreno y los dos mantuvieron una conversación sin palabras antes de que la chica se levantara para acariciar la espalda del rubio.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Ella preguntó mientras le acercaba algo de agua para que pudiera enjuagarse la boca.

– No es la primera vez que vomitas... ¿Estás enfermo? – Finnick puso su mano en la frente de su amado para intentar descubrir si tenía fiebre.

– No está enfermo... Sabes lo que tienes, ¿verdad? – Lena preguntó mientras miraba a la pareja. Mellark simplemente asintió. Odair estaba perdido y miró a su novio esperando respuestas. – ¿De cuánto tiempo?

– Unas seis semanas... ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Peeta preguntó totalmente perdido.

– Ganar el concurso, es lo único que puedes hacer. – Nate aclaró, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. – Yo quería ganarlo pero al confirmarnos nuestras sospechas, todo cambia. No voy a luchar contra ti. Creo que Finnick no lo sabe, será mejor que dejemos a la pareja sola. Vamos Susan, mientras Lena y yo pescamos puedes estar vigilando y recogiendo fruta en la orilla.

Los otros tres se marcharon para dejar a los novios. Odair estaba mirando a su pareja deseando saber qué era lo que tenía su amado.

– No es nada grave, amor. – Mellark acarició la mejilla del otro para consolarlo.

– ¿Qué es? – El joven de ojos verdes preguntó preocupado.

– Cuando llegamos al Capitolio, decidimos aprovechar nuestras últimas horas juntos y nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza utilizar protección. – El rubio susurró, haciendo que Finnick conectara las ideas.

– ¿Estás embarazado? – Odair preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos y casi llorando.

– Sí.

El más alto eliminó la distancia que había entre ellos para besarlo con pasión. Si tenía un plan para que su pareja ganara, en ese momento tenía más motivos para luchar por ese objetivo.

– Tienes que ganar. – Finnick suplicó, agarrando con fuerza las manos del otro.

– Va a ser muy difícil sin ti... Sobretodo hacerme cargo del bebé. – Peeta reconoció.

– Mi familia estará a tu lado y un día le contarás quién fue su padre... Pero ese bebé tiene que nacer como símbolo de nuestro amor. – El chico de cabello cobrizo pidió.

– Lo sé, ya no lucho por ti o por mí. Lucho por él o ella. – Un bostezo interrumpió lo que Mellark estaba diciendo.

– Descansa, mi amor. El embarazo está afectándote y por eso estás tan cansado. – El más alto pidió y ayudó al otro a tumbarse entre sus brazos. Dos cañonazos los alertaron, dos tributos habían muerto. Odair miró alrededor para ver si podía distinguir a sus aliados pero no los vio.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando a que sus compañeros volvieran. Peeta ya había despertado y Finnick estaba siempre acariciándolo, besándolo o acomodándolo. Siempre atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Vieron como un paracaídas bajaba hacia ellos y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Al abrirlo, recibieron la más grata de las sorpresas. Eran unas vitaminas para embarazadas, para ayudar a complementar la dieta para que el bebé crezca de manera más saludable. Escucharon el silbido que anunciaba la llegada de sus aliados. Cada día lo cambiaban por si alguien lo escuchaba.

– Creo que no somos los únicos que se preocupan por el bebé. – Odair susurró.

– ¿De quién habláis? – Susan preguntó con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba para abrazar y darle la enhorabuena al embarazado.

– Nos han mandado vitaminas. – Finnick enseñó el bote a sus compañeros.

– Nosotros también nos preocupamos. – Nate dejó varios peces y frutas frente a ellos. Después miró a Peeta. – Hemos hablado y vamos a hacerte ganador, ese bebé no puede morir. Vamos a luchar para que sobrevivan el mayor número de personas posible.

– Gracias. – Odair los abrazó a los tres, relajándose porque había más personas para salvar a su amor y su hijo... Su hijo, un bebé que, en el mejor de los casos, crecería sin uno de sus padres.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: SACRIFICIO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: SACRIFICIO**_

Los cinco aliados estaban tranquilos, descansando después de un día agotador. Habían estado pescando, recolectando fruta y huyendo de unos pájaros que intentaban atacarlos. Por suerte, no habían conseguido hacerles más que unas heridas superficiales que habían curado gracias a la medicina que había llegado en un paracaídas. Todavía no iban a dormir, sólo estaban disfrutando de la fruta que suponía su cena cuando un cuchillo golpeó la roca que estaba a quince centímetros de la cabeza de Finnick.

Los chicos se levantaron para coger sus armas y prepararse para luchar. Tres chicas y un chico aparecieron ante ellos. Los reconocieron enseguida, eran el otro grupo de tributos que no eran profesionales. Estaba claro que en esa lucha sólo uno de los grupos saldría vencedor.

Como eran uno más, decidieron que Susan y Peeta lucharan juntos. Todos estaban intentando clavar un cuchillo al otro mientras evitaban ser heridos. La rubia fue empujada y cayó al suelo. Su atacante le quitó el arma a Mellark y este estaba a su merced, a punto de morir. No sabía qué más hacer por lo que cerró los ojos, deseando que no fuera una muerte muy dolorosa.

Nate vio la situación y corrió hacia allí para clavar su cuchillo en la zona del corazón del atacante de Peeta, que cayó al suelo. Se escuchó un cañón. Se volvió deprisa porque sabía que el tributo con el que estaba luchando lo había seguido mientras Mellark se agachó para recuperar su arma y Susan consiguió llegar a su lado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo había sido muy rápido, el moreno no pudo evitar que el arma del otro le rasgara todo su pecho en un corte tan profundo que supo que estaba muerto. La sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo y apenas dos segundos más tarde, antes de que el asesino llegara a Peeta y Susan, volvió a escucharse otro cañón.

La rubia se agachó y le golpeó con el mango del cuchillo en el estómago mientras el mayor aprovechó el gesto de encogerse para clavarle su arma en la espalda. El tributo cayó al suelo y escucharon otro cañón.

Mientras Mellark ayudaba a la niña a salir de debajo del cuerpo inerte del fallecido, Finnick consiguió matar al que se estaba enfrentando, causando que sonara nuevamente un cañón. Al comprobar que Susan y Peeta estaban bien, Odair corrió a atacar por la espalda al tributo que estaba intentando acabar con Lena. Un último cañón hizo que respiraran con tranquilidad, sabiendo que habían acabado con el peligro.

El más alto corrió a abrazar a su novio mientras que la pelirroja decidió consolar a la menor, que comenzaba a tener una crisis de ansiedad porque nunca había matado a nadie y por la muerte de Nate. Después de unos minutos, Finnick agarró la mano de Lena para comenzar a alejarse de los cuerpos para que un aerodeslizador pudiera llevárselos.

Recogieron todas sus pertenencias y se alejaron del lugar, con una sensación de tristeza que les invadió a todos. Peeta lloraba y no podía parar, en gran parte por las hormonas que ya estaban revolucionadas por el embarazo. Odair hacía todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor que sentía, pero él también estaba dolido por lo ocurrido. Lo único que podía agradecer era que su amado seguía vivo, aunque sabía que en gran parte era gracias al sacrificio de su amigo.

Vieron como los aerodeslizadores llegaban para llevarse a Nate y a los otros cuatro tributos, pero ellos decidieron no ver como levantaban los cuerpos. Los sollozos de Susan y Peeta eran suficiente para que el dolor no les permitiera mirar lo que sería la última despedida.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, sin destino aparente, hasta que volvieron a la cueva en la que se habían reencontrado. Sabían que los profesionales no habían sido los que habían descubierto su escondite ya que estaban en la Cornucopia y apenas habían explorado el lugar.

Dejaron sus cosas ahí, sabían que pronto llegaría la batalla final y eso les ponía muy nerviosos. Después de preparar todo para pasar la noche, Peeta y Finnick se alejaron de las chicas unos metros para tener algo de privacidad.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El joven de ojos verdes preguntó.

– Triste, pero bien. Sé que era inevitable que Nate muriera... Al final, todos debéis morir para que nuestro bebé nazca pero... Eso no hace que duela menos. – El rubio respondió con seriedad.

– Tienes que pensar en el bebé siempre, mi amor. No quiero que cuando llegue el momento tengas una crisis de ansiedad y pongas en peligro a nuestro hijo. Sabes lo que tiene que pasar y cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor para todos. – Odair acarició su cara y apartó un mechón rebelde que cubría un poco uno de esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con tanto amor.

– No importa lo preparado que esté, ese momento va a doler muchísimo.

La pareja se besó, algo les decía que les quedaban muy pocas horas juntos ya que sólo quedaban los siete tributos y ellos cuatro. Era cuestión de tiempo que ellos se encontraran para lo que supondría el final de los juegos. Finnick estaba deseando que llegara para que Peeta estuviera fuera de peligro. Ya tenía un plan, le pediría a Lena que lo ayudara para distraer a su novio con alguna misión superflua como, por ejemplo, buscar fruta. Después, ellos acudirían a enfrentarse con los profesionales. Tenían que entrenarse para que funcionara, por lo que debían esperar un poco. Sólo esperaba que los organizadores les dieran tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que se habían enterado del embarazo de Peeta. Se habían separado en dos grupos permitiendo que la pareja pasara unos minutos a solas mientras se dirigían al río a pescar. Todo parecía normal, como siempre intentando sobrevivir otro día más que les permitiera estar más cerca de la victoria.

Estaban a punto de entrar al río cuando Finnick vio algo que le resultó extraño. Era una especie de niebla verde que no le gustaba nada.

– Peeta, corre. – El joven de ojos verdes instruyó, haciendo que su novio le obedeciera en ese preciso instante.

Los novios se agarraron de la mano mientras huían de esa niebla que estaba seguro que les causaría algún tipo de daño. Los dos saltaban ramas de árboles y se movían entre las piedras todo lo rápido que les permitían sus piernas pero parecía no ser suficiente.

Mellark se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo. Amortiguó la caída con sus manos y se giró un poco para no caer de frente y golpearse el vientre. No quería arriesgarse a perder el bebé que estaba esperando. Odair se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo para levantarlo. Ni siquiera le preguntó si le dolía algo, lo importante era seguir corriendo.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y pronto fueron atrapados por ese aire verde que tenía un olor dulzón. La pareja se abrazó y se besó antes de caer al suelo inconscientes y enredados en un abrazo apretado y lleno de sentimientos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: EL ADIÓS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir para mí... Aviso que si sois sensibles necesitaréis pañuelos... Y también digo que quedan dos capítulos más (además de éste) por lo que espero que os guste el final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: EL ADIÓS**_

Finnick abrió los ojos, tenía la boca reseca y estaba algo desorientado. Le costó unos segundos recordar que estaba en los Juegos del Hambre y que había sido atrapado por la niebla verde mientras se abrazaba a Peeta.

Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Su novio no estaba en ningún lugar. Escuchó unos pasos y se asustó, por lo que se escondió tras un árbol, esperando que no lo encontraran. Por suerte, se dio cuenta de que eran Lena y Susan, que estaban buscándolo.

– Estoy aquí. – El chico salió de su escondite, asustando a las dos, que acabaron apuntándolo con el arco y un cuchillo.

– No vuelvas a darnos un susto como éste. – La pelirroja amenazó mientras bajaba el arma.

– ¿Dónde está Peeta? – La rubia preguntó.

– No lo sé, estaba a mi lado cuando la niebla verde me hizo desmayarme pero al despertar había desaparecido. – Odair explicó todavía confundido. Las otras dos se miraron con tristeza. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Hemos escuchado un cañón... Tal vez no es él pero... No creo que Peeta se haya alejado por voluntad propia y no creo que nadie lo haya secuestrado y te haya dejado vivo, no tiene sentido... – Lena informó, aunque le daba miedo reconocer en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba.

– El aerodeslizador ha cogido a alguien cerca de aquí, nosotras veníamos a ver si había quedado algo de la persona a la que se han llevado... – Susan comentó con inocencia.

– No... No, no, no, no... – Finnick comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía repitiendo esa palabra una y otra vez. Se agarró el pelo con las manos y se sentó en el suelo mientras el llanto comenzó. Las dos chicas se sentaron a su lado y lo abrazaron con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas también salieran de sus ojos. No podía ser que su amigo hubiera muerto.

Odair se sentía hundido. No encontraba sentido o explicación a lo sucedido y no lo creería completamente hasta que viera la imagen de Peeta en el cielo. Aun así, el dolor de que no estuviera entre sus brazos era tan inmenso que le costaba respirar. Susan y Lena se encargaron de cuidarlo e intentar animarlo.

Aun así, todos se saltaron la comida, no se sentían con ánimo para eso. Sólo querían caminar en busca de alguna pista que les indicara dónde estaba el chico que faltaba. Se resistían a aceptar que habían perdido a Mellark, estando embarazado.

Cuando la noche cayó, los tres se sentaron cerca de la cueva que les servía de refugio. No sabían qué había pasado con los otros tributos, habían estado muy concentrados en buscar a Peeta y ni siquiera habían intentado buscarlos. Sabían que los profesionales querrían darles caza desde que el tercer grupo estaba ya derrotado.

Sin embargo, nada importaba cuando veían a Finnick tan derrotado, llorando desconsoladamente porque el amor de su vida, la persona más importante para él, había fallecido. El chico se sentía roto, como si una manada de elefantes hubiera pasado por encima de él. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado después de descubrir que su amado no estaba y se dio cuenta de que su mente no podía trabajar bien. Estaba como atrapado por esa niebla verde y tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de lo que decía su cuerpo, él había muerto también.

El himno de Panem sonó y él elevó la mirada, deseando no ver la cara de Peeta en el cielo. Sin embargo, sus deseos no fueron satisfechos, la única persona fallecida ese día era su amado. Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca mientras notaba como las dos chicas lo abrazaban con fuerza. Sin embargo, los tres sabían que nada podría calmar ese dolor.

Pasaron media hora así, estaban aturdidos y sus músculos serían casi imposibles de mover, pero no les importaba. Necesitaban sentirse unidos y apoyados en esos duros momentos.

De repente, Susan vio como un enorme paracaídas transportaba algo alargado y grande que se acercaba a ellos. Movió a los otros para que le prestaran atención y señaló el objeto a pocos segundos de que cayera frente a ellos. Finnick lo reconoció enseguida, era un tridente dorado y sólo podía tener un destinatario, él. Atado al tridente había un pequeño sobre. Lo cogió y lo abrió, sacando de él un pequeño papel y un lazo azul. Leyó la frase del papel y se quedó sin aliento.

" _Sabes que eres el ganador, no te rindas"_

No sabía quién le había mandado ese mensaje pero el lazo lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. No le encontraba ningún sentido, sólo recordaba un momento en el que se había fijado en ese objeto y fue cuando le tocó cambiar un pañal a su sobrino cuando éste tenía sólo tres meses...

 _Flashback_

– _¿Es la primera vez que cambias un pañal? – Peeta le preguntó mientras observaba la torpeza con la que manejaba al niño._

– _No, es la primera vez que se lo cambio cuando lleva ropa con lazos... ¿Por qué se les pone a los bebés tantos lazos? No les encuentro utilidad. – Finnick se quejó mientras conseguía soltar uno que era el que le impedía desabrochar los botones que necesitaba para cambiar el pañal._

– _Se supone que están adorables con esta ropa. – El rubio rió mientras sostenía al bebé para que pudiera quitarle la ropa._

– _¿Y por qué a las niñas se les ponen rosas y a los niños azules? No lo entiendo... – El más alto siguió protestando mientras retiraba el pañal sucio._

– _Eso es porque se supone que el rosa es para niñas y el azul para niños. – El adolescente de ojos azules respondió con una sonrisa._

– _Cuando yo tenga hijos, si son niña les pondré lazos azules y si son niños se los pondré rosa. – Odair afirmó. Había limpiado la piel del bebé y ya estaba colocando el pañal limpio._

– _Pensaba que no les pondrías lazos. – Mellark decidió bromear._

– _Ya veremos... – Finnick terminó de vestir al bebé y después lo dejaron en la cuna para que tuviera su siesta. Los dos amigos se sentaron a ver la televisión ya que estaban de canguros esa tarde._

 _Fin del Flashback_

El más alto guardó ese momento en su memoria, sobretodo porque fue la primera vez que se imaginó su futura familia con Peeta. Una familia que ya no existiría para él. Su amor y su bebé habían fallecido y él sólo tenía una nota y un lazo. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, el dolor era inmenso y no había manera de que desapareciera. Sabía que nunca olvidaría a su amado, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos... Aun así, eso le sirvió para pensar en su sobrino y comprender una cosa. Aun tenía motivos para vivir.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: LA BATALLA FINAL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Al final he estado intentando organizar la segunda parte pero en principio no tengo mucho que contar, por lo que lo haré como un epílogo largo... Al final, sería mucho relleno y no creo que eso llegue a gustar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: LA BATALLA FINAL**_

El amanecer daba comienzo a la batalla final. Quedaban cinco profesionales y ellos sólo eran tres, por lo que la táctica era muy importante. Tenían un arco, algo que podría ser útil, sobretodo porque Lena había practicado bastante. Finnick miró su tridente, sabía que eso podría marcar la diferencia.

Sin embargo, el joven tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si al final quedaba él junto a una o las dos de sus amigas? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a ellas? La respuesta era "no". Ellas podían llegar a ser felices cuando él había perdido cualquier oportunidad. Sin embargo, tenía en su muñeca el lazo azul, recordatorio de que tenía una familia que seguramente estaba destrozada por la muerte de Peeta y que no estaba preparada para perderlo a él también.

Avanzaron hacia la Cornucopia lo más sigilosamente posible, el factor sorpresa era su mayor aliado para intentar equilibrar las fuerzas. Encontraron un punto desde el que podían ver a alguno de los tributos y no estaba muy lejos, por lo que podían intentar usar el arco y las flechas. Lena se colocó en posición mientras Susan y Finnick se alejaban para atacarlos por detrás cuando intentaran ir tras la pelirroja.

La chica se concentró y rezó para dar en el blanco con la primera flecha. Había estado practicando y los profesionales estaban sentados tranquilamente, comiendo algo a modo de desayuno. El sudor caía por su frente mientras apuntaba con el arma a uno de los más corpulentos. Era importante dejar a los que parecían menos fuertes para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Contó mentalmente hasta 20 para darle tiempo a los otros dos a encontrar un lugar desde el cual atacarlos. Cuando acabó la cuenta, disparó la flecha que atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los tributos. Un cañón sonó y ella sonrió, primer objetivo cumplido.

Ella vio como los profesionales se levantaban intentando localizar desde dónde habían sido atacados pero ya tenía una flecha preparada y la lanzó, matando con ella a una chica. Pasara lo que pasase con su última flecha, al menos había conseguido igualar las fuerzas.

Lanzó la tercera flecha pero esa vez no logró su objetivo. Los tributos la habían localizado y corrían hacia ella. Susan salió de su escondite pero cometió el error de pisar una rama y hacer ruido, por lo que los tributos se volvieron para atacarla. Finnick y Lena corrieron hacia allí para intentar ayudarla pero era demasiado tarde. El chico se enfureció tanto que no lo pensó dos veces antes de matar a uno de los profesionales con su tridente. Se volvió para enfrentarse a otro mientras la pelirroja hacía lo propio con la única chica superviviente.

Odair tenía ventaja porque su arma, al ser más larga, le permitía atacar a distancia. Cuando el profesional se dio cuenta, intentó herirlo lanzándole un cuchillo. El arma pasó por su lado, aunque le dejó un corte algo profundo en uno de sus brazos. El joven de ojos verdes resopló pero no se dejó vencer por el dolor, por lo que movió su tridente para acabar con el tributo que estaba frente a él.

Se volvió para ver como Lena estaba desarmada en el suelo y la otra chica estaba levantando su cuchillo para acabar con su vida. Tardó dos segundos en reaccionar pero, para cuando lo hizo, su amiga ya estaba muerta. Sin embargo, aprovechó que la atacante estaba de espaldas a él para clavar su tridente en la espalda de la joven, haciendo que ella también falleciera.

El cañón que anunciaba otro fallecido sonó y Finnick comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún superviviente al que hacer frente pero sólo vio cuerpos en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre.

– Señoras y señores, os presento al vencedor de los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, Finnick Odair.

Un aerodeslizador se acercó a él y lo sacó de la arena. Él se sentía como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer ni qué esperar. Nunca se había imaginado como ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. Mucho menos cuando Peeta fue elegido tributo también.

Lo llevaron a un edificio y lo acompañaron hasta una sala donde varias personas comenzaron a curar sus heridas. El brazo necesitó varios puntos pero, a parte de eso, todo pudo ser solucionado sin problemas. Después los estilistas comenzaron a trabajar, lavándolo completamente como lo habían hecho el primer día. Esa vez tenían mucho más trabajo ya que, aunque habían intentado mantener algo de higiene, estaba lleno de sangre, polvo, barro y suciedad.

Un elegante traje verde esperaba por él y se lo puso sin cuestionar nada. Cuando terminaron de peinarlo y maquillarlo, lo pusieron frente a un espejo. Pensó en cuánto le habría gustado a Peeta verlo así, sus ojos verdes destacaban por encima de todo gracias al maquillaje y sabía que su mirada podría enamorar a cualquiera en ese momento... Salvo que a la única persona que quería enamorar estaba muerta.

Lo dirigieron hacia una sala para esperar a que fuera presentado. Mags lo abrazó con una sonrisa reconfortante. Ella asintió y verla así, tan feliz, hizo que algo cálido se instalara en su corazón. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le decía que no todo era tan malo como parecía.

El presentador sonrió cuando las cámaras lo enfocaron y presentó al ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. Finnick entró y se sintió abrumado por los aplausos de todos los presentes. Parecían realmente felices porque él estuviera allí como vencedor, como si todos ellos lo hubieran deseado.

– Bienvenido Finnick, ¿cómo te encuentras? – El presentador lo saludó y señaló el sillón donde se tenía que sentar.

– Aturdido... Todavía no me creo lo que está pasando. – El joven de ojos verdes respondió. Intentaba sonreír pero no lo conseguía, parecía que había perdido esa capacidad.

– Has ganado, créelo. Eres el vencedor y te lo has ganado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas... Nunca mejor dicho. – El hombre lo miró con compasión.

– Yo no he ganado. Yo he perdido, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Odair cerró sus puños concentrándose en no llorar. Se dio cuenta de que en una pantalla salían imágenes de él en la arena y sintió como si un puño se cerrara alrededor de su corazón cuando vio a Peeta mirándolo con amor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y decidió no hacer nada para disimularlas.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Tal vez eso te haga pensar que sí que has ganado. – El presentador comentó y el plató cambió las luces de manera que todo estaba oscuro salvo un foco que iluminaba a Finnick. El joven miró a su alrededor aturdido, no sabía qué iba a pasar. Una música suave sonó de fondo, una melodía dulce y romántica que hacía que su corazón se encogiera.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: GANAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo... Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi intrusión en este fandom... En unos minutos subo el epílogo y os vuelvo a dejar un mensaje...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: GANAR**_

– Yo no he ganado. Yo he perdido, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Odair cerró sus puños concentrándose en no llorar. Se dio cuenta de que en una pantalla salían imágenes de él en la arena y sintió como si un puño se cerrara alrededor de su corazón cuando vio a Peeta mirándolo con amor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y decidió no hacer nada para disimularlas.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Tal vez eso te haga pensar que sí que has ganado. – El presentador comentó y el plató cambió las luces de manera que todo estaba oscuro salvo un foco que iluminaba a Finnick. El joven miró a su alrededor aturdido, no sabía qué iba a pasar. Una música suave sonó de fondo, una melodía dulce y romántica que hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

Otro foco iluminó una puerta que estaba a su izquierda y lentamente se abrió. No podía distinguir quién estaba al otro lado, sólo veía humo y una figura humana. Creía reconocerlo pero no podía ser que él estuviera ahí, era imposible. Esa persona dio unos pasos y el foco por fin iluminó su rostro y Finnick pensó que se había vuelto loco. No podía ser que esos ojos azules lo miraran a él otra vez, era algo que no podía ser...

– Peeta. – Odair susurró antes de levantarse para abrazar a su novio con fuerza. Con la emoción, ni siquiera se detuvo a besarlo, quería sentirlo en su pecho, entre sus brazos, más que nada en el mundo. Los aplausos sonaron a su alrededor pero él era incapaz de oírlos.

– Te amo... – El rubio susurró, esperando que con esas simples palabras pero llenas de sentimiento todo mejorara en la cabeza de su pareja.

– Pero... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – El chico de cabello cobrizo miró al otro realmente sorprendido.

– Si vienes aquí te lo explicamos. – El presentador intervino y la pareja sintió como si habían roto la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

– No entiendo nada... – Finnick susurró mientras atrapaba con sus manos las de su amado. Peeta vio el lazo azul alrededor de su muñeca y sonrió.

– Entendiste mi mensaje. – El joven de ojos azules exclamó feliz.

– ¿Qué? – El más alto frunció el ceño y siguió la mirada del otro hasta encontrarse con el lazo. – No, la verdad es que no. Pensaba que era un recordatorio de mi sobrino, pensaba que mi familia quería que me centrara e intentara ganar... ¿Me lo mandaste tú?

– Sí. – Mellark asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Es una nena? – Los ojos verdes se llenaron de felicidad y esperanza.

– Sí. – El más bajo estaba casi llorando y pronto sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos y una mano dibujando pequeños círculos en su vientre.

– ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? – El presentador preguntó y entre los dos adolescentes le contaron la anécdota con el sobrino de Odair. Después de eso, el programa terminó y ellos fueron llevados a una habitación donde pasarían el resto del día antes de volver a su distrito el día siguiente.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, la pareja se besó con pasión. Las manos de Finnick buscaban cualquier centímetro de piel que pudieran tocar mientras Peeta se aferraba a él con fuerza. No pensaron en estar en esa situación, por lo que su felicidad era inmensa.

– Quiero saberlo todo. – El más alto pidió, separándose unos segundos antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a su amado. Su novio sonrió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

 _Flashback_

 _Peeta se despertó en una sala blanca. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba con Finnick cuando una niebla verde los había dejado inconscientes. Miró a su lado y vio que había un tubo que introducía líquido en su sangre. Se asustó, estaba embarazado y podía ser que dañara a su bebé. Se movió para retirarlo pero una mujer con el pelo teñido de verde lo detuvo._

– _No te lo quites, es suero para que tu bebé y tú recuperéis fuerza. Estás muy delgado y has pasado muchos días con una mala alimentación. Estamos cuidando de vosotros. – La enfermera explicó._

– _¿El bebé está bien? – Él preguntó, era lo que más importaba en ese momento._

– _Sí, hemos hecho varias pruebas y puedo decirte que es una niña y que está sana. – La chica sonrió._

– _Es muy pronto para saber... – El rubio estaba confundido._

– _Es una prueba nueva, analizamos los genes del bebé y podemos saber su sexo o si tiene alguna enfermedad genética. – La mujer explicó mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en su sitio._

 _Peeta se relajó durante unos segundos hasta que su mente conectó varias ideas. Él estaba en un hospital después de haber estado en los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Significaba eso que...?_

– _¿Soy el vencedor? – Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. A pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para que su bebé tuviera una oportunidad para vivir, le dolía pensar que Finnick había muerto._

– _No. – Jamie Dark, el ciudadano del Capitolio que los había acompañado durante toda su preparación entró y se sentó en la única silla que había allí. Hizo un gesto hacia la enfermera y ésta asintió antes de salir de la habitación. – Cuando Panem se enteró de tu embarazo, todos comenzaron a pedir que se te sacara para que pudieras tener a tu bebé. Durante un día el presidente se resistió pero, cuando empezó a haber disturbios en el mismo Capitolio, decidió ceder antes de que los distritos se dieran cuenta de que podían hacer una revolución. Si los distritos se enteraban que hasta en el Capitolio se estaban levantando contra el presidente, podrían utilizarlo para acabar con el mundo tal como lo conocemos. Era más fácil contentar su demanda que arriesgarse. El resto de tributos siguen en la arena._

– _¿Finnick está bien? – El rubio preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco para estar sentado en vez de tumbado, preparándose para una conversación interesante._

– _Sigue vivo pero... Todos los tributos creen que has muerto. Es la manera que tiene el presidente de intentar que él no gane para que no tengáis el final feliz. Cree que siendo los dos tributos en los mismos juegos no podéis sobrevivir. Finnick está sin ganas de luchar y el momento de la batalla final se acerca. Un patrocinador tiene un grandísimo regalo para él y quiero mandarle un mensaje para que luche... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer o decir para que intente ganar sin necesidad de decirle que estás vivo? – El mayor se levantó para salir._

– _Un lazo azul. Creo que recordará cuando cuidamos de su sobrino y hablamos de ponerle ropa con lazos azules a nuestras hijas y con lazos rosas a nuestros hijos. – Mellark sugirió, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser así._

 _Fin del Flashback_

– Sí pensé en ese día, pero no podía creer que me estuvieras dando ese mensaje. Pensé que sería de mi sobrino. – Finnick confesó.

– Lo importante es que estás aquí... Te amo. – Peeta susurró acercándose a los labios de su amado para volverlo a besar.

– Yo también te amo. – El más alto respondió, casi sin aliento, después del beso, con sus labios a escasos milímetros de los del otro.

Después de lo pasado, debían reconocer que tenían miedo por haber roto las normas de los Juegos del Hambre pero tenían la garantía de que su hija nacería y de que ellos estarían juntos mientras sus corazones latieran y eso era más de lo que tenían el día de la cosecha.


	17. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Aquí tenéis el epílogo... Gracias otra vez por todo vuestro apoyo... Para mí ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y espero que os guste tanto como a mí... No prometo volver por aquí, de momento no tengo ninguna idea... No me imagino una historia Peenick sin ser en el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre por lo que no puedo "reciclar" alguna de las historias que tengo pendientes y no se me ocurre nada más... Pero quién sabe, tal vez consiga algo...

Por cierto, hay una frase que pertenece al libro y que la he copiado tal cual. Está en cursiva.

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

Todos los habitantes de Panem estaban expectantes por saber qué traería el Tercer Vasallaje de los 25. Las cosas estaban muy revueltas en algunos distritos desde la finalización de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, en los que Katniss y Gale habían hecho una estrategia que había acabado con ambos Vencedores y su posterior Gira en la que nada había sido como debía ser.

La familia Odair-Mellark estaba nerviosa. Era evidente que Susan, su hija mayor, no sería seleccionada para los juegos porque tenía 24 años y era una vencedora, una de las más hermosas de los últimos años. Rubia, con unos ojos azules que enamoran, tez bronceada y una sonrisa encantadora. El sueño de cualquiera.

En la mente de Finnick y Peeta estaba todavía lo duro que había sido verla partir, pero ella había ido con dos grandes ventajas. Sus padres sospechaban que sería tributo, por lo que habían estado preparándola desde casi el día que nació y los dos habían trabajado para que, llegado el momento, tuviera muchos patrocinadores. Además, Finnick fue su mentor y había luchado siempre para que ella fuera la vencedora.

Habían preparado a sus otros dos hijos, Lena y Nate, por si llegaba el momento. El mayor tenía 17 años y su parecido con Odair era increíble y la pequeña, 12, por lo que era la primera vez que tenían a dos de sus hijos en las urnas. Peeta había empezado a desarrollar el temor de que ambos acabaran juntos en la arena y le costaba estar tranquilo, por mucho que Finnick insistiera en que las probabilidades eran ínfimas.

Todo eran especulaciones, faltaba saber qué ocurriría en el Vasallaje, faltaba conocer la sorpresa que les traería ese día.

La familia había decidido reunirse para conocer en qué consistía el tercer Vasallaje, esperando que el presidente Snow apareciera para darles la noticia. Finalmente llegó en forma de una frase que cambiaría todo para siempre.

" _En el setenta y cinco aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que ni siquiera sus miembros más fuertes son rivales para el poder del Capitolio, los tributos elegidos saldrán del grupo de los vencedores."_

Finnick miró a su esposo y a su hija con preocupación. ¿Estaría Peeta en las urnas? ¿Podía considerarse vencedor?

* * *

El día antes de la cosecha, Peeta se acercó a su esposo algo nervioso. Acababa de llegar a casa y tenía una gran sorpresa y muy inesperada. No esperaba a su edad algo así, pero no podía negar que le habría hecho ilusión si no fuera porque podría ser que su marido o su hija fueran a los Juegos del Hambre.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Finnick preguntó nada más ver su expresión. Sin embargo, como respuesta recibió un beso en vez de la explicación que esperaba. No eran una pareja fría, pero tampoco eran partidarios de darse besos tan pasionales fuera de su habitación para no incomodar a sus hijos.

– Estoy embarazado.

La pareja volvió a fundirse en un nuevo beso, celebrando que habría un nuevo miembro en su familia. Informaron a sus hijos y éstos se abrazaron con fuerza, celebrando la feliz noticia y esperando que nada la empañase.

* * *

El día de la cosecha llegó y Peeta miraba a su hija mayor y a su marido desde lejos. Él no era vencedor por lo que se había librado de estar en las urnas por un tecnicismo. Sin embargo, Finnick y Susan estaban en lo alto, esperando a la elección de tributos.

Comenzaron con la urna de las mujeres. Había varias papeletas puesto que había seis chicas seleccionables.

– Susan Odair. – La escolta informó, haciendo que toda su familia cerrara los ojos. Era una decisión dolorosa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Mags se ofreció como voluntaria. Finnick corrió hacia ellas y las abrazó a los dos, pidiéndole a su hija que cuidara de su padre y de sus hermanos si él era elegido y agradeciéndole a la mayor que le salvara la vida a su hija. A lo lejos, Peeta respiraba mientras sus hijos se abrazaban a él.

Después anunció que elegiría el tributo masculino. Susan seguía cerca de las urnas, deseando que el nombre de su padre no saliera.

– Finnick Odair.

Esa vez no hubo voluntarios, él tenía que ser tributo. Estaba aterrado porque tenía una familia que dependía de él, porque Peeta no podría pasar solo por otro embarazo... Y eso era lo peor.

* * *

El momento más duro fue despedirse de su familia. Sus hijos se abrazaron a él, la pequeña Lena lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Peeta se mantenía al margen, mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Susan, tendrás que ayudar a tu padre al menos durante el embarazo y los primeros meses con el bebé. Encárgate de eso, por favor. – El mayor pidió.

– Yo cuido de ellos, tú cuídate. – La joven dijo.

Finnick se acercó a su esposo y ambos se besaron con pasión, conscientes de que podía ser la última vez que se vieran.

– Vuelve, por favor. – Peeta suplicó.

– Haré todo lo posible. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

La revolución iba a comenzar y Finnick tenía que acercarse a Katniss aunque parecía que ella no tenía ningún interés. Finalmente, gracias a un obsequio de Haymitch pudo convencerla y estuvo todos los Juegos del Hambre junto a ella y Gale. Por suerte se encontraron pronto con Johanna y los demás, tenían una misión que hacer.

Una misión que se complicó por el otro grupo de tributos y porque Katniss estuvo a punto de acabar con el propio Finnick, pero finalmente todo terminó y varios de ellos fueron rescatados por aerodeslizadores. Pronto comenzaron a curarle las heridas que había sufrido.

Cuando Finnick se encontró con Plutarch agradeció estar en un lugar seguro pero tenía una preocupación.

– ¿Y mi familia? – Odair preguntó muy serio.

– Cuando llegamos, los Agentes de la Paz ya habían estado allí. Todo estaba desordenado y parecía que habían estado buscando algo. No había ni rastro de tu marido o tus hijos. – El otro respondió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no sabía qué había pasado con su familia pero algo era claro, nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

* * *

La vida en el Distrito 13 era aburrida, monótona y muy dolorosa. Tal vez, si su familia estuviera con él, todo sería muy diferente. No sabían nada de ellos... Bueno, sí sabía algo, no estaban en el Capitolio. Katniss y él se estaban volviendo más cercanos, o al menos eso creía, con esa chica nunca se sabe. El dolor es capaz de crear inesperados aliados.

Por eso, cuando necesitaron que hablara para distraer al Capitolio mientras sacaban a los tributos que mantenían presos, Finnick no dudó en salir a contar lo que había sufrido su familia. Salieron al exterior para que las cámaras captaran el Distrito 13, para que todos supieran que no había desaparecido.

Habló de ese miedo constante a que algo pasara cuando ellos jamás habían querido ni pedido saltarse las normas. Los dos "sustos" que interrumpieron dos embarazos de Peeta, dos accidentes que no parecían del todo casualidad.

De repente, se escucharon ruidos a su alrededor y ellos se sorprendieron. Los soldados que estaban con ellos apuntaron con sus armas en esa dirección. Un chico joven se acercó a ellos y a Finnick le costó unos minutos reconocerlo.

– Es Mason, un amigo de mi hija mayor. – Odair informó. Esa frase era un eufemismo, sabía que era el eterno enamorado de Susan y que ella jamás le había prestado la más mínima atención. Era demasiado independiente y fuerte para hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, incluido el casarse y tener hijos.

– ¿Es de confianza? – Uno de los soldados preguntó.

– Mucho tiene que haber cambiado para no serlo. – Finnick no sabía si había algo que había cambiado.

– No he cambiado... Y creo que las personas que me acompañan será una muestra de eso... – El joven, moreno y bajo sonrió y se volvió. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Lena estaba corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre. Odair se quedó alucinado porque era algo que no esperaba ver y por eso tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y correr hacia ella. Nate apareció también desde las sombras, imitando a su hermana pequeña. Los tres se abrazaron bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados que los protegían, los cámaras que seguían grabando y otros tributos que habían decidido apoyarlo.

Sin soltar a sus hijos, alzó la mirada para ver a su hija mayor y su esposo, que se acercaban más despacio. Peeta estaba embarazado de cinco meses ya y se notaba la curva de su vientre. Por eso, Finnick dio dos grandes besos a las mejillas de sus hijos menores antes de acercarse a los otros para abrazarlos también. Besó a su hija en la mejilla y le agradeció que los hubiera cuidado. Después, se fundió en un beso pasional con su esposo, saboreando sus labios después de tanto tiempo.

– ¿Cómo...? – Odair no podía hacer la pregunta pero todos supieron cuál era su duda.

– Cuando vimos que teníais ese plan, sabíamos que todo cambiaría. – Susan comenzó a explicar. – Mason y yo teníamos todo preparado por si teníamos que huir. Cuando Katniss lanzó la flecha, nos levantamos y sacamos a todos de casa. Sabemos que los Agentes de la Paz fueron a casa pero para ese momento nosotros ya habíamos salido de la ciudad. Hemos estado caminando por los campos, huyendo de cualquier persona porque no sabíamos de qué bando eran. Sólo teníamos un objetivo y era llegar aquí.

– Tenemos una hija maravillosa y muy inteligente... Y ha encontrado un buen compañero... – Peeta informó, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo para que entendiera el mensaje. – Aunque debo decir que no he sido tan inútil como ese relato me hace ver.

Todos rieron por el comentario mientras Finnick lo volvía a abrazar y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de su marido.

– Será mejor que vayáis dentro, estoy segura de que querréis descansar. Nosotros seguimos con los demás tributos. – La persona que dirigía las imágenes que se grababan comentó, sabiendo que necesitaban estar a solas.

* * *

La guerra siguió pero ellos estuvieron recluidos en el Distrito 13 porque eran vencedores, eran activos para la guerra. Podía sonar egoísta y podía sonar cobarde, pero ni Finnick ni Peeta querían ponerse en riesgo porque tenían que pensar en su bebé. Los únicos que combatieron fueron Susan, Mason y Nate, que se unieron a las patrullas que entraron en el Capitolio.

Por suerte, ninguno de ellos sufrió daño y volvieron junto a sus padres. Bueno, más bien sus padres volaron hasta el Capitolio para trabajar en el gobierno cuando todo acabó. Sus nuevos puestos y sus nuevas vidas les hacían felices y cuando nació el pequeño Josh, todo estaba completo.

No recordaban que un bebé agotara tanto, pero eso no les importaba cuando veían a su pequeño sonreír, gatear o correr por los pasillos. Sobretodo porque sabían que a él no tendrían que enseñarle a sobrevivir en la arena, no tendrían que enseñarle a matar, ni como defenderse, ni qué plantas son venenosas, ni como hacer redes para pescar, ni como cazar con y sin arco... Sólo tenían que preocuparse de educarlo y enseñarle a divertirse. Los fantasmas del pasado sólo volverían en forma de pesadillas que no podrían dañar a nadie más.


End file.
